


Brother Lover Whatever

by thilia



Series: The Hogwarts Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a Gryffindor, Bill is a Slytherin. Tom is good and loyal, Bill not so much. The only thing they have in common is that they're both known as the greatest sluts to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, and that nothing's ever been too wrong for them to try it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parallel fic to The Not-So Secret Diary Of... and Sequel to Sorting Ceremonies and Other Disasters.

Bill Kaulitz was pissed off. Seriously pissed off. And everyone could see it. Fortunately for them, most people were smart enough not to get in his way as he stomped back to the dungeons on his way back to the Slytherin common room. He was ready to explode, and whoever was present when it happened, would have to face his wrath and barely get out alive.

Not only had that little shit Gustav apparently told Georg he'd threatened him the day before,. Georg had actually confronted him, slammed him against the wall – Bill was sure he actually had a dent on the back of his head from the impact of hitting the wall – and managed to get Tom on his side. Bill's entire body was tense with anger and he barely refrained from punching a clueless First Year who squeaked as he jumped out of his way.

This was just not right. Tom was never not on his side.

He hissed the password and walked into the common room, relieved when it was not packed with people, for once. He threw his schoolbag onto the floor and collapsed on the couch, glaring at the wall on the other side of the room as if it was personally responsible for everything that had happened for him today.

He sighed heavily, tugging on a strand of his long hair. He couldn't believe Georg would actually pick a floppy, chubby little Hufflepuff over him.

Was he _blind_?

No one rejected Bill. _No one_.

Bill was still mentally hexing Georg for being such an _ass_ when someone sat down next to him. Ready to snap at or curse whoever it was, Bill whirled around, then relaxed a little when he came face to face with Blaise Zabini. He was one of the only people Bill knew not to trifle with.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, slumping down in his seat, a pout replacing the sneer on his face. "It's just not _right_ ," he muttered to himself while Blaise, always silent and considerate, raised a brow, wordlessly letting Bill know that he would listen if he wanted to talk about it.

"Georg," Bill explained. "The fucking bastard said no to me. Can you fucking believe that?"

Eyebrow still raised, Blaise looked at him. "Not really, to be honest."

Bill sighed. "I know, right?"

He rested his head on Blaise's shoulder, making a soft, content noise when the other boy started stroking his hair. Hair petting always calmed him down, and Blaise knew how to use those long, gentle fingers of his. It worked every time.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Blaise offered in his soft, melodic voice.

Bill smiled, grateful for the gesture, but shook his head. "No. I think I'll handle this on my own. But thanks. What really bugs me is that Tom, always the honourable Gryffindor, is on Georg's side."

He glanced up at Blaise and let out yet another heavy sigh. "I need a distraction. Do you have plans tonight?"

Blaise glanced down at him, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his full lips. "You know I always have time for you."

Looking pleased, Bill nestled into the other boy, closing his eyes. "Good. After dinner then?"

Blaise nodded.

***

Bill didn't even bother to approach Tom during dinner in the Great Hall; he could tell that his twin needed some alone-time. Tomorrow, at the latest, Tom would be over his anger and forgive Bill. Some things never changed – and they needed each other, no matter how much they both tried to deny it.

Maybe Bill would have to stay away from the Gryffindor table for a while, though, because he had a feeling Georg _wouldn't_ forgive him that easily. Bastard.

For a moment, he considered making a brief stop at the Hufflepuff table and letting out his frustrations by ranting Gustav into the ground – but then changed his mind. A few hours in Blaise's bed would be a far more satisfying solution.

They weren't exclusive. They sometimes shared a bed, and had been sleeping with each other for a few years now, but neither of them dated in the romantic way, so they'd immediately decided to keep things casual. It didn't bother Bill that Blaise slept with other people, considering he did the same, and he knew Blaise, just like him, needed variety. It was a good arrangement, and that way, Bill always had someone to turn to when he needed comfort – or just plain, good sex.

And no one was better than Blaise. He had yet to meet someone who could surpass his lover in stamina and experience, and doubted he ever would.

Sometime after dinner, he found himself in the Slytherin boys dorm, unbuttoning his shirt when two strong arms wrapped around him. He smiled and leaned back against the other boy, turning his head to look up at him, silently demanding a kiss. Blaise didn't keep him waiting – he always knew what Bill needed – and leaned down to press those amazingly full lips against Bill's.

Bill closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, still trying to hide how much Georg's rejection had bothered him, and let Blaise push his hands away as he took over unbuttoning his shirt. He shivered when Blaise's gentle hands slid up his stomach and chest, rubbing a nipple lightly. Blaise let go of his mouth and pressed his lips against Bill's neck instead; kissing, licking and biting lightly while his hands roamed possessively over Bill's body.

Bill arched into the other boy's touches, already feeling himself relaxing – and his cock hardening. No one knew his body like Blaise did – except maybe Tom, but in an entirely different way. He didn't want to think about Tom at the moment anyway. He was still mad at him for taking Georg's side.

Heaving a sigh, he shrugged off his shirt and turned around, cupping Blaise's cheeks as he looked up at him, once again fascinated by the contrast of their skins – Blaise's dark, his own literally white in comparison. He looked into Blaise's green-brown eyes for a long moment, then leaned in and kissed him again, gasping when Blaise's arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up easily, carrying him over to his bed.

Having walked in on them more than once, their dorm mates knew to stay away when they were busy, so they didn't bother to draw the curtains or cast a Silencing spell as they tumbled onto the bed, resuming their kissing immediately. Bill tugged the shirt out of Blaise's pants and slid his hands underneath it, stroking the warm, incredibly soft skin as he wrapped his legs around Blaise's waist, moaning when he felt the other boy's impressive length pressed against his own.

He'd never get enough of this boy; he was sure of it.

"Mmmhhh," he hummed contently as Blaise's lips once again wandered down his throat, licking his sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue and nibbling his collarbone. Bill stroked the other boy's shoulders possessively, digging his nails into his smooth skin and probably leaving marks.

Neither of them cared.

He arched up and gasped when Blaise's lips wrapped around his nipple, sucking and rubbing the flat of his tongue against it. The sensation went straight to his cock and Bill squirmed on the bed, needing more.

He slid his hands out from under Blaise's shirt, then fumbled with the buttons before just tugging it off him, ripping the fabric in the process. Blaise paused his ministrations on Bill's nipple for a moment and lifted his head. "I'm running out of shirts," he muttered, making Bill laugh.

"Sorry," he said, looking sheepish but not really feeling very apologetic. It wasn't as if they couldn't fix the tear with a simple flick of their wands – and he knew for a fact that Blaise liked it when he was impatient and bossy.

He'd always been a bossy bottom.

He slid the shirt off Blaise's shoulders, gripping his arms as Blaise went back to work, teeth grazing his other nipple after the other one had hardened under his mouth. Blaise kissed a trail down the centre of Bill's body, dipping that skilled tongue into his bellybutton for a moment, before finally sitting up to unbuckle his belt.

Bill used that moment to take a good long look at his lover, sighing appreciatively at the gorgeous, half-naked body in front of him. Then he reached down and wriggled out of his own trousers, socks and briefs, stretching on the bed like a cat when he was completely naked.

A smirk appeared on his face when he saw Blaise licking his lips, and ran his toes up the other boy's thigh. "Hurry up," he murmured, getting a huff in response. As he waited for Blaise to undress, he rolled over and reached into the bedside drawer, plucking out a tube of lube and tossing it onto the bed. Before he could turn around again, Blaise's hands had grabbed his hips and Bill smirked as Blaise kissed his way down his shoulder blades and back.

Bill closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the pillow as he sighed in response to Blaise's soft kisses, already knowing what was coming. He gripped the sheets as the tension in his body grew when Blaise got closer to his ass, blunt nails digging into his buttocks.

"Mmmhh, Blaise," he murmured softly, gasping when his ass cheeks were spread and Blaise's breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. He tightened his fingers in the sheets, raising his hips unconsciously to give Blaise better access. A moment later, Blaise's tongue followed the crack of his ass, making Bill let out another stifled gasp, his face now pressed into the pillow.

Blaise was beyond good at this and knew it always relaxed Bill instantly, and when Blaise's tongue started teasing his hole, Bill started whimpering. "Mmhhh… Oh god, aahhh… yes, god, dontstopplease, ngghh…"

He could feel more than see Blaise's smirk, and resisted the urge to smack him – the bastard was so fucking smug over the effects he had on Bill. Bill closed his eyes and bit his lip as Blaise continued thrusting his tongue in and out of him, his body loosening of its own accord.

Too soon, Blaise stopped, and Bill sighed in disappointment – but cheered up quickly at what was to come.

He made to turn over but Blaise pressed him down, his large hand firmly pushing down his hips. "Stay like that," he murmured, and Bill complied, spreading his legs and leaning on his elbows as he turned his head to watch the other boy slick his fingers with lube, then his cock.

Two fingers were pushed inside of him and Bill pressed back against them instantly, clenching around them just the way Blaise liked it. He bit his lip and moaned when Blaise crooked his fingers, grazing his prostate expertly. God, that boy knew how to please him…

Moments later, Blaise was on top of him, the already leaking tip of his cock brushing one round ass cheek as Blaise took hold of it and rubbed it over Bill's entrance.

Bill's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly, pressing back against him, impatient as ever. "Come on, Blaise," he breathed. "Just fuck me already."

Grinning when he pictured the other boy rolling his eyes, he then sucked in a sharp breath when Blaise obeyed his orders, pressing into him. Bill's brow furrowed as he forced himself to relax and smiled when his body did relax after a moment, accommodating all of Blaise's impressive length inside of him. He clenched around him, gripping the other boy's erection with his inner walls, and making usually-quiet Blaise let out an almost inaudible moan.

Bill reached behind himself, tugging Blaise down on top of him and sighing softly when Blaise's warm chest pressed against his back. They stayed like that for a moment, Blaise's lips travelling over his shoulder and the back of his neck, pushing his long hair aside to trace the tattoo on the back of Bill's neck.

"Nnghh… Move. Move, please…"

Pushing himself up just a little, Bill gripped the mattress, grinning goofily when Blaise began to move, pinning him with his hips whenever he pushed down into him, finding the perfect angle almost instantly. Then he proceeded to slam into Bill, rendering him completely incoherent, while Bill tried to push back against him to meet his thrusts, but soon giving that up in favour of just clinging to his pillow and letting out whimpery moans.

"Oh god… Oh yessss… ngh, just like that. Faster, hard- oh god, YES!"

He knew Blaise was amused by how vocal he was – all of Slytherin knew when Bill was getting laid because he just found it impossible to shut up in these moments of passion – and it was another contrast because Blaise was so taciturn.

Blaise pounded into him again and again, fucking him into the mattress while the thrusts pressed Bill's cock against the sheets, causing delicious friction that would sooner rather than later send him over the edge.

His earlier problems and frustrations suddenly the last thing on his mind, Bill stopped Blaise briefly in order to get on his hands and knees, smiling when Blaise followed his example and stopped his thrusts to lean over him. He turned his head and looked at Blaise for a long moment, then parted his lips for a soft kiss before Blaise began to fuck him again, hands on his hips.

Bill closed his eyes again, breaking the kiss to focus on the sensations that coursed through his body as Blaise slammed into him again and again, bringing him closer to his climax with every single thrust. Bill reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, but his hand was once again batted away and replaced by Blaise's larger one as he tugged his cock in time with his thrusts.

Only a few seconds later, Bill could feel the beginnings of his orgasm, a hoarse cry escaping him when it washed over him, and he came all over the clean, green, satin sheets. Blaise thrust in a few more times before his body tensed as well, just before he flooded Bill's body with his own release.

Bill's arms gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, wrinkling his nose when he felt his cool, sticky come against his stomach. Blaise pulled out after a moment, then joined him on the bed, his large hand slowly stroking Bill's back.

Catching his breath, Bill turned his face to look at him, giving him a tired smile as he leaned into the other boy's touches, sighing softly. "You always feel so good," he sighed. "I swear I'll be devastated when you fall in love with someone and leave me to be with them."

Blaise looked at him thoughtfully, a slow smile on his lips. "I'm more worried that you'll be the one to dump me one of these days."

Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and rubbing his cheeks against the soft satin covering the pillow. "Not going to happen. I don't think I'm even capable of that kind of love. A guy would have to be seriously amazing to convince me to give you up. So… relax. It's not going to happen."

He stifled a yawn, then reached for his wand, managing to push himself up in order to clean the sheets and remove the uncomfortably sticky come from their bodies. Then he pulled the now clean sheets over both of them and snuggled into Blaise as exhaustion washed over him, and lured him into deep, satisfying sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, we really should get your brother to participate in this," purred Parvati as she trailed her lips down Tom's neck while her sister did the same on the other side. Tom's arms were wrapped around the twins' waists, and he closed his eyes, grinning smugly.

He'd wanted to get the Patil twins together for a while now, and honestly wasn't surprised that he'd managed to convince them to a threesome. He was great like that. He'd had both of them on their own multiple times but they'd always seemed reluctant when he'd mentioned a threesome – until now.

The mention of Bill made his face darken a little, but as long as the girls continued kissing his neck and nibbling his ears, he had nothing to complain about. "I'm not talking to him right now," he murmured. "Besides, I want the two of you all to myself. I may share a lot with Bill but I'm not going to share my girls."

He drew back when Parvati and Padma stopped kissing him, looking from one to the other. "Also, Bill is gay. So I'm afraid he wouldn't have a lot to do here."

Padma giggled, raising a brow. "Oh really? You think we wouldn't be able to convert him?"

Tom's brows shot up – and he had to admit that she did have a point. If anyone could convert Bill – or any gay man, for that matter – it would be the Patil twins.

He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, licking his lips as he watched the twins take off each other's clothes. His eyes widened and his cock hardened instantly as he watched them kiss, their hands travelling over each other's bodies as they removed the rest of their school uniforms.

He slid his hand down between his legs, rubbing his erection through his trousers, already looking forward to the fun he was going to have with them, when the door opened and someone stormed in.

Padma squeaked and immediately reached for her shirt to cover herself up while Parvati just looked up and gave Bill a weak glare. Bill didn't seem perturbed at all by the sight of the naked twins, and leaned against the wall, eyeing the girls thoughtfully before fastening his eyes on Tom.

Tom sighed, not even bothering to take his hand off his cock – Bill would be gone in a second. "What do you want?" he asked, not even hiding his annoyance over being interrupted during a threesome.

Bill folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "To talk to you."

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking to you, Bill. You went too far this time. Besides – this is a _really_ bad time, can't you see that?"

Bill raised a brow. "Is it? I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically, his lips curling in a sneer. "Anyway… I'm ready to talk to you _now_. I'd like to have some privacy but if you're not going to send them away, I have no problem with them being here."

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, earning another annoyed look from Tom and both of the Patil twins. For a moment, Tom hesitated, torn between the long-awaited threesome and making up with Bill – but as usual, Bill won out. No matter how much of a dick his brother had been, he still _was_ the most important person in his life, and Tom wanted to know what Bill had to say in his defence.

"Padma, Parvati," he said with a sigh, sitting up and finally taking his hand off his aching cock. "Could you give us a moment, please? But don't leave – I'm not done with you ladies."

He wiggled his brows and gave them what he hoped was his most charming smile. Padma bit her lip while Parvati just nodded. They quickly pulled their clothes back on and left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Tom turned to Bill. "Okay, talk. You have two minutes."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, idly inspecting his nails. "I'm sorry."

Tom raised a brow. "Gee, that sounded sincere. I think you can do better."

Bill sighed and turned to look at him, his expression bored. But Tom could look past that and saw the need in Bill's eyes, realising that Bill had hated their time apart – even though it had only been a couple of days – just as much as he had.

"I'm sorry," Bill said again, managing to make it sound at least a little believable. "I snapped. I can't stand the thought of Georg being with a boy who isn't me, so I just acted before thinking it through. I still believe I'm right, though. That Schäfer-boy isn't good enough for Georg and Georg has to be stupid to want him rather than me, but… I regret the outcome of the whole thing. Georg probably hates me now, and that was the last thing I wanted to happen."

Tom looked at him for a long moment. "So you still don't realise that what you did was really stupid and mean?"

Bill shrugged. "I guess it was. But essentially, it was the right thing to do. I care about Georg, so I don't want him to date just anyone."

"Gustav is a good guy," Tom pointed out, even though he hadn't met the guy officially. But Georg was fighting for him and seemed to care about him more than he'd ever cared about any girl before, so there had to be something special about this mousy Hufflepuff boy.

"Maybe," Bill said, looking down. "But he isn't me."

"Ahh," Tom said, nodding. "Well, Bill, you can't have _everyone_. We like to pretend anyone will fall to their knees the moment we enter a room, but we're just not everyone's type, I guess."

Bill wrinkled his nose, not liking that at all. "That's just wrong. But yes. I guess. But he is the third-hottest boy here – you and me being first and second," he added, "so he should be with me."

Tom rolled his eyes – he was pretty sure _he_ was the hottest guy at Hogwarts, not Bill, but it didn't matter now. He had two half-naked girls waiting for him, so he wanted to get this over with. "Well, you can't force him to be with you, Bill, so just… get over it. Besides, you have about twenty guys you sleep with regularly – isn't that enough?"

Bill flipped him off and rolled his eyes, rising to his feet. "Whatever, Tom. All I'm saying is that Georg would've been a great addition to my collection. But… his loss, I guess."

He folded his arms and balanced on the heels of his shoes. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your threesome. Have fun."

He gave Tom a little smirk that suggested he was proud of Tom for managing to bag both Patil twins, then left the room.

Tom sighed heavily and leaned back, a grin appearing on his face when Parvati and Padma came back into the room. "Hello ladies," he said softly, stretching on the bed, his eyes travelling over the girls' bodies.

"Now, where were we?"

***

A few days later, Bill was still not over the fact that Georg didn't want him. He'd had plenty of sex with Blaise – and Theodore – in the past week, but it still couldn't seem to lift his mood. What did give him a small feeling of satisfaction, though, was the fact that Georg and Gustav appeared to be separated at the moment. He'd seen Georg running after the Hufflepuff, handing him little notes and packages, and had barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes and making a disgusted retching noise whenever he'd witnessed such a scene.

That day, he was just been on his way to the Great Hall for dinner when he spotted Gustav and another Hufflepuff boy in a corridor, whispering to each other. He watched them from afar, raising a brow and smirking when he saw Gustav thrusting a letter into the other boy's hand and then walking away.

He felt immensely smug and validated in his opinion about Gustav. He clearly had an affair with another boy – and Bill had been right. Gustav didn’t really love Georg at all. Of course, his diary had been full of 'I'm so in love with Georg' and 'Oh, he's so beautiful, why can't he love me?' but that didn’t change the fact that Bill now had evidence that Gustav was with another boy without Georg's knowledge.

Finally, he had proof and could convince Georg to give him a chance.

The moment Gustav was out of sight, Bill hurried after the other boy, catching him just before he reached the entry hall. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into an alcove, pressing him against the wall. "Hello there," he purred. "Macmillan, right?"

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded, swallowing hard. Bill could feel his heart beating fast and smirked to himself. This was going to be so easy.

"Well… Ernie," he said, remembering the name, "you're looking pretty damn fine tonight."

He licked his lips, having no problems faking interest and lust for the other boy. He was pretty cute, actually, in an innocent Hufflepuff kind of way.

"I- I am?" Ernie stammered, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing as he tried to act cool – and failed miserably. Hufflepuffs were _so_ easy.

"Of course you are," Bill purred. "I've been watching you for a while, actually."

He batted his lashes, then trailed his hand down Macmillan's chest and stomach, and down to his pants. He grazed the other boy's crotch with the tips of his fingers, smiling when he responded instantly, then slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the letter he'd watched Ernie slide in there a minute before.

"Thank you," he said when he held the envelope in his hand, slipping the letter into his own pocket. "We'll keep this between us, all right?"

He looked at him through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips and making sure to give the other boy a glimpse at his tongue piercing in the process. "I'll go down on you right now if you don't tell Schäfer what happened to this letter. Deal?"

Ernie's eyes widened comically and he nodded, his breath coming in short, little puffs. Bill smirked – blackmailing Hufflepuffs was almost too easy – and boring for a professional like him. But Macmillan was a pretty boy, so sucking him off wasn't so bad. Besides, Hufflepuffs were terribly predictable, honourable, reliable, and all that crap, so he could be sure that Ernie would never mention this to anyone.

He reached down, unbuttoned the boy's pants and got onto his knees. He looked up at him with a smile, then pinned Macmillan's hips to the wall and went to work.

Another thing Bill had come to notice about Hufflepuffs – and Ravenclaws, incidentally – was that they all seemed to be virgins. Or most of them anyway. It barely took three minutes for Ernie to come, and when he'd tucked the boy's cock back into his pants, Bill sent him on his way.

He performed a quick spell to get the taste of Macmillan's spunk out of his mouth, then pulled the letter out, opened it and began reading.

When he was done, he groaned in frustration. The letter hadn't been for Ernie Macmillan at all. Apparently, Gustav had ordered the other boy to give the letter to Georg. Great. Bill had given head for nothing in return. He hated it when that happened.

On the other hand… _he_ had the letter now. And he certainly wasn't going to give it to Georg. So maybe this would finally separate Georg and Gustav once and for all.

Smirking, Bill burned the letter with another quick spell, then checked his appearance in his pocket mirror, and made his way to the Great Hall.

***

Dinner had been great.

At least until Georg got up, walked over to the Hufflepuff table and basically declared his love for Gustav in front of the whole school. It was pathetic and embarrassing, and Bill couldn't help glaring. His plan had failed. Georg was clearly seriously in love with Gustav, and witnessing this scene shocked Bill back to reality.

For some reason, he hadn't been able to really grasp the fact that Georg wanted Gustav. But seeing him going through such lengths to win the other boy's trust and love back finally made him realise that he didn't stand a chance. He'd lost. Against a Hufflepuff.

How embarrassing was _that_?

After Georg and Gustav had left the Great Hall, everyone started talking and whispering about it and Bill groaned when he realised that they would be the talk of the school for at least a week. A week during which Bill wouldn't be the centre of attention.

If _that_ wasn't frustrating…

Even the other Slytherins were eagerly discussing the scene they'd just witnessed, so Bill got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He flopped down in Georg's abandoned spot and sighed heavily. "That was humiliating. Aren't you ashamed to be seen with him?" He shook his head, then changed the subject. "So, how were the twins?"

Tom raised a brow and shook his head, clearly deciding not to get into another discussion about Georg. He smirked. "It was beyond amazing. You should've stayed. Those girls are unbelievable, seriously."

Bill grinned. "They are quite pretty – as far as girls go, anyway. Nothing for me, but as long as you had your fun..."

"I did," Tom said cheerfully. "And I'm pretty sure it wasn't the last time I'll have that kind of fun."

He finished his juice and turned to Bill. "So, are you still going to bug Georg or have you finally realised that he's not interested in you?"

Bill rolled his eyes and tried to act like he didn't care – but he couldn't quite hide his disapproval at having failed to seduce Georg. "Yes. And it's embarrassing. Usually, I wouldn't stop trying my luck with a guy who's in a relationship, but since Georg is your friend and I don't want him to hate me more than he already does, I guess I'll give up. But the moment he's single again, he's mine."

Tom rolled his eyes and snorted, earning a glare from Bill. "Sorry," he said, then leaned back. "Anyway, what are you doing tonight? Any plans? Seeing Blaise?"

Bill shook his head. "Nah, he has a date. I guess I'll have to find someone else for tonight. Or spend my time with you instead." He grimaced, then had to laugh when Tom looked offended. "I'm kidding, dude. You know you're always my first choice."

Tom looked mollified and brushed one of his braids back. "Good. And, well, I was going to spend some time with Astoria Greengrass but I can totally cancel that date. It'll only make her want me more."

"Definitely," Bill laughed. "Okay, so drinks in Hogsmeade then?"

Tom nodded. "Sounds good."

***

Later that night, after running aimlessly around the castle on his own for a while, Bill took off his clothes and crawled into Tom's bed. He snuggled into his brother, humming contentedly when Tom wrapped himself around him.

Moments later, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmmhhh."

Bill nestled closer into the warm body beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy. He buried his face in his chest, nuzzling him gently. He was used to waking up next to someone else, so it didn't even matter who it was. If the guy was in his bed, it meant that Bill wanted him there.

It got even better when a gentle hand started caressing his long hair, petting him just the way he liked it.

Finally, curiosity took over and Bill wanted to know who he'd brought back to his dorm the previous night.

He opened his eyes, and looked straight into Tom's.

Tom was frowning. "Bill," he murmured, his voice rough with sleep. "Why the hell are you in my bed?"

Bill was asking himself the same question. "No clue," he muttered, not particularly disturbed by the fact that he was in his brother's bed. He did sometimes end up there after a night of drinking – or just when he needed to be close to his twin. They shared each other's passwords whenever they changed, knowing that they might have to get into the other's dorm in a moment of neediness. Tom rarely came to the Slytherin dorm, but when they'd first come to Hogwarts at eleven, Bill had started regularly sleeping in Tom's bed.

It had been terrible for both of them when the Sorting Hat had separated them. They'd spent the first eleven years of their lives together, not spending even a second apart. And from one minute to the next, they'd been supposed to sleep in different dorms. Bill had missed Tom for a few nights before deciding that school rules didn't matter. He'd needed his twin. Fortunately for them, the teachers didn't seem to mind; understanding that it was important for them to be together. Not that their disapproval would've stopped Bill. Nothing could keep them apart – he was sure that even an Unforgivable Curse would be powerless when it came to their bond.

Over the years, they'd grown up, and got used to being apart, knowing that the other was never _that_ far away. They still saw each other every day but they could finally sleep on their own, even though sometimes, the need to be together still took over. But they'd found a solution for that, and it worked well for them.

Bill gave Tom a tired smile, then closed his eyes, intent on going back to sleep, when Tom sat up abruptly, cursing loudly – probably when he realised he was hung over. "Why are you naked?" he hissed then, making Bill reopen his eyes and peek down under the sheets.

He was indeed naked. And so was Tom. Huh.

"What the hell happened last night?" Tom asked, drawing Bill's attention back up to his face. "I mean, how drunk _were_ we?"

Bill rolled his eyes and sighed, wrapping an arm around Tom's waist and pressing his face into his side. "Relax. Nothing happened. I went back to my dorm after drinking, and it's all good."

He closed his eyes but was prevented from going back to sleep by Tom's sharp voice. "Then how the hell did you end up here?"

Bill sighed, pushing himself up on his elbow and giving Tom an annoyed look. "I don't know. I guess I couldn't sleep and came back here. How am I supposed to know?"

Tom frowned. "And how do you know we didn't just come back here after drinking, and did something stupid, and… and _wrong_?"

Bill eyed him for a long moment, scratching his shoulder absentmindedly. "Because I remember that we split up after coming back here. I…"

He frowned, thinking hard before the events of the previous night came back to him.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he groaned, burying his face in the pillow and sighing heavily.

"What? _What_?" Tom almost screeched, and if Bill hadn't been so mortified over what had happened the previous night, he would've been amused at the panic in Tom's voice. It wasn't the first time they'd slept naked in the same bed, so why was he making such a bloody fuss?

"Calm your pants, dude," he murmured. "I just remembered that I ran into Georg's little boyfriend last night."

Tom eyed him for a moment, then did relax and slid down under the sheets. "You did? And…?"

Bill sighed. "I don't know… I think he took me back to my common room when I couldn't find it, and…"

His eyes widened suddenly, and he groaned. "Oh god. How can I ever show my face again?"

He sat up and rubbed his forehead, looking at Tom with a frown. "You shouldn't leave me alone when I'm drunk. You know I do stupid things under the influence of Firewhiskey!"

Tom's brows shot up as he expected the worst. "Oh god, you didn't…"

"I _apologised_!" Bill exclaimed, looking positively shocked. "I apologised and told him he could have Georg, and… fuck, I might even have said he's actually pretty nice. Oh god, how embarrassing."

He flopped back down against the pillow, burying his face in it, while Tom stared down at him cluelessly. "And that is embarrassing why exactly?"

Bill sighed, looking up at him, his frustration obvious. "It's a Slytherin thing, okay? We don't apologise, especially not to bloody _Hufflepuffs_."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You're weird," he declared, then rolled over, turning his back to Bill and planning on going back to sleep. Bill stared up at the ceiling, sighing heavily.

Oh well. Maybe Gustav could keep his mouth shut, and no one would find out how pathetic he'd been last night. Had he actually begged the other boy to bring him back to his dorm?

Oh god.

Finally, he decided that it didn't matter. He was Bill fucking Kaulitz and could do whatever the hell he wanted, and everything he did was cool. Besides, when had he ever cared what other people thought of him?

He rolled over and snuggled into Tom, his morning wood pressing against his brother's arse – which made Tom squeak again and jump out of bed. "What the hell are you _DOING_?!"

Bill looked up at him and sighed. "You're such a prude, Tom."

He ignored his brother's huff and spluttering, and went back to sleep.

***

Later that day, Bill was sitting in the common room with Blaise, repainting his nails while his friend practised a few spells. Of course, Bill could choose to paint his nails by magic – but he liked doing it manually. It was a calming ritual that helped him think.

"So, how was that date of yours last night?" Bill asked after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Mhm," Blaise said, still focused on the spells he was practising. "It was good."

Bill glanced up when he finished his right hand, waving it a little to get the nail polish to dry. "Just good?"

Blaise turned to look at him and shrugged. "Yeah, it was pretty great."

Bill bit his lip as he looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "You're going to leave me for her, aren't you?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that."

Bill pouted. "But you implied it! A good date means you're going to see her again, which means she'll want to be exclusive, which means you'll give me up. Fuck, I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"You're overreacting, Bill," Blaise said in his soft, calm voice, and Bill shot him a glare.

"I'm not overreacting. I just want to make sure I'm not completely alone when you leave me for some girl." He sighed heavily, then got started on painting his left hand.

Blaise snorted. "Like you would ever be alone, Bill. You have about four other guys you sleep with regularly, so I honestly don't think you have to worry."

Bill frowned, biting his lip in concentration as he added a second layer to his thumbnail. When he was done, he inspected his nails, deciding that they looked perfect as usual, and finally turned to face Blaise. "Yes, but they're not you," he said, pouting. "You're better than anyone else – I can't just let you dump me for some _girl_."

Blaise sighed again. "I'm not leaving you, Bill, for fuck's sake."

Bill didn't look convinced, and leaned back. "Well, still. I need a new guy. A new challenge. Everyone else is so fucking easy to convince; it's boring and predictable. I need someone who won't give in to me right away."

Blaise pulled his legs up on the couch and propped his head up on his arm. "Who did you have in mind?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know."

He took a look around the common room, spotting a few Third Years in the corner. Some of them were cute – but too easy. Then there was a handsome Seventh Year he'd been wanting for a while – but also too easy. He needed a _challenge_.

His head shot up when the door to the common room opened, and Draco Malfoy came in. Bill's eyes lit up and a smirk spread on his face.

Draco was gorgeous, to say the least. The pale blond hair, pale skin, those cool grey eyes… He was also hiding an amazing, if skinny, body beneath his clothes, and Bill knew he'd found his next challenge.

"Draco," he said, lowering his voice as he leaned in to Blaise. "I'm going to get Draco."

Blaise let out a loud snort, his eyes following Draco as he made his way into their dorm. When he'd disappeared from view, he looked back at Bill. "You're kidding, right?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "What, you think I can't get him?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows Draco is straight, honey. And even if he _was_ interested in guys, you and I both know that there is only _one_ guy he'd actually drop his pants for." He gave Bill a significant look, and Bill glared.

"If you're implying that only Potter would get into Draco's pants…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Blaise murmured, raising a perfect dark eyebrow. "Come on, Bill, you know I'm right."

"Fuck you," Bill hissed, leaning back. He didn't like being told there were people he couldn't get – and he would prove Blaise wrong. He could totally have Draco if he wanted him. _And_ he would be the challenge Bill had been looking for.

"Wanna bet?" he asked after a moment, giving Blaise a grin.

Blaise returned his stare levelly and shrugged. "Sure. 10 Galleons. You can't do it."

Bill's smirk widened. "Let's make it interesting, all right? 50 Galleons."

Blaise seemed to hesitate for a moment – but since they were both loaded, he finally agreed, shaking Bill's hand. "Deal."

Bill grinned as he leaned against Blaise, resting his head on his friend's shoulder as he watched Draco leave the dorm again and sit down at a table, probably do get started on homework.

Just because they'd never really talked much didn't mean that Bill couldn't have him.

He could have anyone. _Anyone_.

Well… Except maybe Georg.

But exceptions proved the rule, right?

***

"Hey!" Bill plastered a sweet smile onto his face as he stepped up to the table Draco was sitting at a few moments later. "Mind if I join you?"

He'd already made some Fifth Year write his essay – but he could pretend he was studying if it meant having a not too obvious reason to talk to Draco.

Draco looked up at him, a little confused, but eventually gave a shrug. "Sure."

Bill beamed and flopped down, opening his book – but not looking at it for even a second. He propped his chin up on his hand and gave Draco a smile. "So, Draco. How are you?"

Draco glanced up again, his brow furrowing suspiciously. "I'm fine, Kaulitz." He was silent for a moment, then leaned back. "All right, what do you want?"

Bill's eyebrows shot up and he gave Draco his most innocent pout. "Who says I need to want something in order to talk to you?"

Draco gave him a look that clearly suggested he knew exactly what Bill was up to.

"Whaaat?" Bill asked, batting his lashes. "Do I need a reason to rekindle our friendship, Draco?"

A pale eyebrow shot up. "We were never friends, Kaulitz. So why don't you tell me what it is you want, so that I can get back to work?"

Bill frowned, wondering if it was really that obvious. "Well," he said, brushing his hair back and biting his lip. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and…"

Draco rolled his eyes and Bill frowned – this clearly wasn't going as well as he'd thought it would.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "You and me, hot, sweaty sex. Yes, yes?"

Draco stared at him for a long moment, not saying a word. His mouth twitched into a sneer before he closed his books, stacked them, and picked them up as he rose to his feet. "No. Never. I'm going to the library."

He walked past Bill and left the common room, leaving a very confused Bill – and a smirking Blaise.

"Oh, shut up you," Bill muttered as he sat back down next to his friend, folding his arms over his chest and pouting at the fireplace.

Rather than discourage him, Draco's very firm "no" only made him more intent on getting into Draco's pants. It might take a while, but eventually, he would say "yes".

Or rather, _"Yes… YES… Oh God, BILL, YES!"_

He grinned and turned his head to look at Blaise. "This isn't over yet, darling. Bill Kaulitz always gets what he wants."

***

Bill spent most of the rest of his weekend trying to come up with ways to seduce Draco. Since their little exchange that afternoon, Draco hadn't looked at him even once, and Bill realised again that Draco would probably need a lot of convincing before he would say yes.

Finally, that Sunday evening, it occurred to Bill. He was riding Blaise's glorious cock when an idea popped up in his head, and a wide, triumphant grin spread over his face.

This was totally going to work!

"Bill!" Blaise hissed, and Bill realised he had stopped moving on Blaise's cock. He gave his lover an apologetic smile and picked up his pace, throwing his head back and moaning when he felt his orgasm washing over him a minute or two later. He rode it out, digging his nails into Blaise's back as the other boy cried out as well and came, buried deep inside of him.

Bill's toes curled and he finally collapsed against Blaise, moaning when Blaise's strong, large hands grabbed his buttocks and lifted him off his lap.

He rolled over to face his friend as they both collapsed onto the mattress, panting heavily.

"I have an idea," Bill said, still out of breath, and laughing when Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"Thinking about Malfoy while you're fucking me? How flattering," he muttered, and Bill petted his hair to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, love. But seriously, I think I've got it."

Blaise took a deep breath, then raised an eyebrow as a sign for Bill to continue.

"Something you said made me think of it," Bill said slowly. "That Draco would only spread his legs for Potter?"

He smiled slowly, pushing a wet strand of hair behind his shoulder. "Well, it's simple. I'll give him Potter."

Blaise cocked a brow and looked at him interestedly. "Threesome?"

It was Bill's turn to look intrigued. "No, actually, but damn, that's definitely an option I'll consider at some point. Me in a Potter-Malfoy sandwich… Mmmyesplease."

He grinned, then shook his head. "But no. I've got a better idea…"

***

That night at dinner, Bill made his way over to his brother's table – Georg had already left, probably to fuck his new boytoy – and sat down with a smile.

"Tomiiii, I need your help."

Tom looked up at him questioningly, and Bill smiled slowly.

"You don't happen to have any Polyjuice Potion left, do you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to turn into _POTTER_?"

"Tom!" Bill hissed, giving him a sharp look. He glanced around and breathed out in relief when he saw that Harry and his posse had already left the Great Hall. Some people were looking at them, but one glare from Bill made them look away quickly. He turned back to Tom and narrowed his eyes.

Leave it to Tom to fuck up his sex life.

"Sorry," Tom muttered. "But you've got to be out of your fucking mind, Bill! You can't just… do that. That would be bad, even for you. I mean, I don't care about Malfoy – I really don't – but this would be a pretty serious betrayal."

Bill raised a brow. "Oh really? Why?" He leaned back. "In my case, the potion is just like… a sex toy. A way for me to get laid. Of course I could choose to just keep bugging Draco until he realises he wants _me_ , but… you know me. I'm an impatient soul and don't have time for that. I want him now – besides, who wouldn't want to find out what it's like to be Harry Potter for a day? Or an hour, in my case."

He grinned, then leaned forward, batting his lashes. "So. Are you going to help me, Tomi? You know you want tooo…"

Tom stared at him and shook his head. "You're nuts. You're completely insane. Do you realise that you wouldn't just betray Malfoy – but Potter as well? And what if someone sees you, and…"

He looked at Bill, then sighed and rolled his eyes when Bill gave him that annoyingly adorable pout of his, and so made it impossible for Tom to say no. Fuck him.

"Fine," he said finally. "I'm gonna get you a vial of Polyjuice potion and one of Potter's hairs. ONE. You do this one time, and then it's enough."

Bill raised a brow and shrugged. "Okay, fine. One time… for now."

Tom rolled his eyes and glanced over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was sitting, looking just like the cold bastard he always was. Tom couldn't see why Bill wanted _him_ of all people. Okay, he was good-looking, maybe, but he wasn't anything special. He was a poncy arsehole.

Tom huffed and turned back to his dessert while Bill smiled, his plan finally taking form.

***

That Wednesday, just before his last class ended, Bill disappeared into one of the lesser-used bathrooms, pulling out the small vial with Polyjuice potion. He smiled as he slid Harry Potter's hair into the thick, slimy substance, grimacing as he let it sink in for a moment before lifting it to his lips. He hesitated for a moment, when something occurred to him.

His piercings. He wasn't sure what would happen to them when the transformation took place. He took them off, and when he was sure, they were all safely tucked into his bag, he took a breath, then grimaced again when he knocked back the potion, the foul stench of it almost enough to make him throw up.

He swallowed all of it, then gripped the sink as the transformation began.

A couple of minutes later, he looked up into the mirror, a smirk spreading on his face when he saw Potter's face looking back at him. Damn the bastard and his incredibly green eyes.

He traced the scar on his forehead thoughtfully, then mussed up Potter's messy hair and slid his hands down his sides, getting used to his new body. He glanced down at himself, and after tugging off the tell-tale Slytherin tie, he took a peek into his trousers, grinning when he saw Potter's length. "Dude. He's hung," he murmured to himself, thinking that he may have to give _Potter_ a try at some point, even though he'd never been on his list of potential bed partners. He was just too much of a Gryffindor to interest Bill, but his cock was definitely a good argument…

But not now.

Now, he had to focus on catching Draco Malfoy before he came out of the classroom. Blaise would keep him there for a while until everyone else was gone, and then Bill – or Harry – would make his appearance.

The bell rang and he smiled as he heard all the other students leave. After a moment of waiting, he left the bathroom and sauntered into the classroom where Draco, alone, was packing his schoolbag. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against the wall, smiling when Draco looked up in surprise.

The other boy's hand immediately shot to his wand and Bill raised his hands. "No need to get hostile, Malfoy."

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco snapped, and Bill raised a brow, smiling slowly.

 _Deny it all you want, Malfoy. I know you want Potter. Give me five minutes and you'll melt into my arms like the tame little kitten you are._

He approached the other Slytherin slowly. "What I want?" he asked softly, making sure Potter's very effective eyes were wide and innocent. "I wanted to be alone with you because there's something I need to… let you know."

He tilted his head, shivering a little as a cool breeze made the small hairs at the back of his neck stand up. It was weird not to have long hair. And Potter's body was stockier than his own; it was hard to get used to it. But he would only have to be in it for less than an hour, so he'd manage.

Besides… Potter's impressive cock was already hardening at the prospect of having Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his wand wavering a little but his eyes never leaving Bill.

Bill smiled. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Malfoy," he purred, now standing right in front of Draco. "I'm talking about you and me. It's time for us to finally stop denying what has been between us since we first met. I know you want me. And I want you. Stop fighting it, Draco."

He batted his lashes, then stopped, realising that Potter probably wasn't this flirty. He needed to act more like Harry. Ugh, this was harder than he'd thought it would be.

Draco was staring at him, grey eyes locked with green ones, the look on his face still slightly suspicious. Bill raised a brow. "Come on, Malfoy," he said in a low voice, taking another step closer. Draco had lowered his wand now, and his breath was coming a little faster.

Bill smiled inwardly; he had him.

Before Draco could protest, he cupped the other boy's cheeks and kissed him hard, unsurprised when Draco's arms wrapped around him after only a second or two of hesitation. He pressed him against the table, his body flush against the other boy's as he trailed his hands down his back, cupping his arse possessively.

Draco let out a whimper when Bill bit his bottom lip lightly, and pulled him closer, his fingers tightening in Bill's shirt.

Bill's hands were still on Draco's ass and ground against him as they kissed passionately. The emotion behind Draco's kiss was obvious, and Bill was a little surprised that whatever was between Potter and Malfoy, it wasn't just sexual. Draco actually had feelings for the other boy – and they were quite strong and intense, from what Bill could tell.

For the fragment of a second, he felt bad for using Draco like this – Bill may not know what it was like to be in love and to finally have the person he wanted, but he still felt bad. The moment passed as soon as it had come and he managed to focus back on kissing Malfoy, his body tense with desire.

While he kissed him, he considered what to do. Having sex seemed like a bad and impossible idea. He could imagine that Draco was a virgin, and as much as he loved Potter, he probably wouldn't give himself to him right away – besides, they didn't exactly have a lot of time. So Bill had to opt for something quicker.

He broke the kiss when he needed to breathe, staring into Draco's eyes as he sucked in a lungful of air. "I want you," he breathed, and smiled when he felt the other boy shiver. He'd never expected it would be _this_ easy, and had half expected he would turn back before Draco even had the chance to give into him. But things were going extraordinarily well.

Still, he had less than an hour left, so he needed to move things along.

He slid his hands down to Draco's trousers, unfastening them as he stared into his eyes. Draco gripped the edges of the desk he was leaning against, and Bill gave him an encouraging smile. "Just relax and let me take care of you," he whispered as he got down on his knees.

"I," Draco started, and Bill looked up at him curiously as he tugged Draco's trousers down a bit, smiling when the other boy's cock sprang free. He looked at it for a moment, and licked his lips, his mouth watering at the prospect of having it in his mouth.

"What is it?" he whispered, making sure that his breath tickled the glistening head.

"I have Quidditch practice in a few minutes," Draco murmured, and Bill was relieved. At least he wouldn't have to come up with some excuse for not being able to stay with Draco for longer than an hour.

"That's okay," Bill said softly, looking up at Draco through half-lidded eyes. "We can continue some other time."

He pushed Draco's shirt up a little, exposing a patch of pale skin, and leaning forward to press his lips against it. He closed his eyes and trailed his lips down, slowly kissing his way up Draco's length. A smile passed over his face when a moan escaped Draco. He gave him about a second to get used to the sensation of his lips on his cock before he opened his mouth and slid it over Draco's erection, moaning a little himself at the feel of it against his tongue.

He started sucking, looking up at the other boy again, his lashes fluttering as he moved his head back and forth. Draco seemed to have a hard time keeping his hips still but Bill didn't mind – he'd mastered the art of deep-throating a good long while ago.

Placing his hands on Draco's hips, he guided him, encouraging him not to hold back. He rubbed his tongue over the head, then the sensitive underside, tightening his lips around Draco's cock and speeding up his movements. Draco's head fell back and he squeezed his eyes shut, his knuckles white as his grip tightened on the desk.

It wouldn't take long, Bill realised, and wondered if Potter would let Draco come in his mouth. Not that it mattered; he doubted Draco would be able to tell what Harry would or wouldn't do at this point. Bill rubbed his balls lightly, smiling when they tightened under his touch, and released Draco's cock to the cool air of the classroom.

He wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, stroking him expertly while carefully grazing his teeth over the tip.

A loud moan left Draco's lips and his hips bucked forward when he came suddenly, his seed spurting all over Bill's face. Bill closed his eyes for a second, then looked up at the other boy, smiling as he trailed the come-covered head of Draco's cock over his lips, coating them with milky-white come.

"You taste amazing," he whispered as he licked his lips, his eyes locking with Draco's as he kept rubbing Draco's cock until it started softening beneath his fingers.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but when Draco reached down, pulled him up and reversed their positions, he was half-stunned and half-pleased. Draco's trembling fingers made their way down to his trousers and unfastened them hastily. When Bill's – or Harry's – cock was freed, Draco's hand wrapped around it eagerly, his grip surprisingly firm.

Bill let his head fall back and moaned, thrusting into Draco's hand encouragingly and letting out an almost inaudible gasp when Draco cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a hard, needy kiss. Bill returned it immediately, sinking his fingers into Draco's soft blond hair. He slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth, making sure Draco got a taste of his own spunk, which seemed to arouse him even more. His hand tightened on Bill's dick and he brushed his thumb over the already wet head of it, making Bill suck in a sharp breath and break the kiss to bury his face in Draco's neck.

He panted against it, his fingers twisting the fabric of Draco's jumper when he felt the beginnings of his orgasm washing over him. He pressed his lips to Draco's soft, slightly sweaty skin as his nails dug into Draco's back. It only took another moment before he moaned, biting Draco's tender neck as he came all over the other boy's hand, coating it with come.

He collapsed against him then, his head spinning as the pleasure of his orgasm kept coursing through him.

This had been _so_ much better than he'd expected, and he already knew he wouldn't be able to just forget about it and move on. He needed Draco again – all of him. But not now. Draco had Quidditch practice, as he'd mentioned before, and Bill was running out of time.

Draco was the first one to step back, reaching for his wand to remove the traces of come on both their bodies. Then he pulled up his trousers, a faint blush gracing his cheeks as he glanced up at Bill hesitantly.

Bill gave him a smile, fastening his own trousers and running a hand through Potter's slightly sweaty hair.

There was an awkward silence between them – or it was at least awkward on Draco's side. It gave Bill a huge sense of satisfaction to see Draco like this, and he once again realised that he needed more. He wanted to feel their bodies pressed together and moving against each other; Draco's cock buried deep inside of him.

It would be a little more complicated next time, because he would have to get one of Potter's hairs himself – Tom surely wasn't going to help him again.

But Bill would find a way. He always did.

"I have to go." Draco interrupted his thought process and Bill gave him a little smile.

"All right," he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you soon?"

Draco's cheeks flushed and he nodded wordlessly. With shaky hands, he reached for his schoolbag and gave Bill an awkward wave before he fled from the room, his confusion obvious.

When he was finally alone again, Bill grinned and flopped back onto the table, staring up at the ceiling as his body slowly transformed back into his own.

***

After he had his own body back, Bill went to get his things, then made his way to the library. He hadn't managed to bully one of the younger students into doing his homework, so he unfortunately had to take care of that himself. He stopped abruptly when he spotted none other than Harry Potter, talking to Hermione Granger.

He hid behind a shelf; even though he knew he was back in his own body, it was a bit weird to see Potter so soon after having _been_ Harry. He leaned against the shelf, watching the two of them curiously.

A short time later, Harry left the library and Hermione got started on her homework. She'd been sitting there for only a few seconds when she jumped up, a scarf in her hand. Her mouth formed Harry's name, and Bill realised that the scarf was Harry's. And Potter was already gone.

Seeing his chance to procure a hair of Harry's for his next Polyjuice experiment, Bill pushed himself off and strode towards Hermione. "Hey. Everything okay?" he asked charmingly. Even though his targets were always boys, his charms also worked on girls.

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a tired smile, nodding. "Yes… Harry just forgot his scarf, and since he's going down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Slytherin practice, I thought he'd need it…"

"Oh. Well, if you like, I could bring it to him. I'm looking for Tom, and since I couldn't find him in your common room, I assume, he's also down there," Bill lied smoothly. He gave Hermione an encouraging smile, which she returned.

"That would be great – thank you."

She handed him the scarf and Bill took it carefully. "No problem. Always glad to help."

He gave her another smile, then made his way out of the library, but obviously didn't go to the Quidditch pitch. He went into his dorm, then inspected the scarf closely, smirking when he found a couple of dark hairs.

His next time with Draco was secured.

***

Bill knew he had to move fast. If he wanted his second intimate encounter with Draco to go over well, he had to do it sooner rather than later to avoid Draco talking to the _real_ Potter, which would undoubtedly end with Draco finding out he'd never been sucked off by him, and… well. Bill was pretty sure he would be Draco's first suspect.

The very next day, he feigned sickness fifteen minutes before his last class – which, incidentally, was a class they shared with the Gryffindors – ended, and slipped out of the classroom. He went into the rarely-used girls' bathroom right next to the classroom, and slid one of the hairs he'd picked off Potter's scarf into the potion.

Tom had ended up giving him more than one vial because Bill had begged, and Tom just couldn't resist him. Bill grinned, then took off his Slytherin tie and stuffed it into his bag before reaching for the potion.

The moment he'd swallowed it all, he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The transformation didn't go as smoothly as the day before and when it was over and Bill could breathe again, he stared at his reflection in the mirror in shock.

He wasn't looking into green eyes, this time, but into brown ones. His hair wasn't short, black and messy, but long, brown and bushy. When he looked down at himself, he almost cried in frustration because his chest wasn't flat as it was supposed to be – but now showed off two impressive breasts.

He had turned into Hermione.

"Fuck," he hissed, running a hand through his hair in frustration and groaning when his fingers got stuck in Hermione's curls. This was not good. Not only had he just ruined a perfectly good opportunity to have sex with Draco, he would also have to be in a girl's body for a whole _hour_.

Frustrated, Bill leaned against the sink, his brain frantically looking for a way to fix this, but coming up with no answers. He would just have to wait here until he turned back.

Bloody hell.

He sighed heavily and flopped down on the floor, reaching for his school bag. Since he couldn't do anything else, he might as well do his homework.

He'd just started reading a chapter in _Hogwarts – A History_ when the door opened and someone came into the bathroom. Bill looked up with a frown; he really didn't want to be interrupted right now – and how _weird_ would it be if the person coming in was Hermione?

He snorted at the idea – but the person looking back at him wasn't Hermione.

It was Tom.

For a moment, Bill forgot that he wasn't in his own body and wanted to greet Tom like he usually did, but stopped himself in time. Maybe this botched Polyjuice experiment didn't have to be a total waste. He could have some fun with Tom – he could tease his brother AND turn Hermione into a bit of a slut.

It was a win-win situation, really.

Assuming a very Hermione-ish pose and expression, Bill glared at Tom. "This is a bathroom for _girls_ , Kaulitz!"

Tom didn't seem perturbed at all and made his way over to him, flopping down on the floor next to what he assumed was Hermione. "So what? It's not like you're naked." He paused for a moment, looking at her with a lewd expression. "Do you _want_ to be naked?"

Bill raised an eyebrow – his brother moved fast! He was _definitely_ flirting with Hermione. Did he fancy her?

Huh.

But then again – Tom fucked everything that had two legs and two boobs, so it wasn't _really_ surprising.

Kind of tempted to disappoint Tom by telling him he wasn't _really_ Hermione, Bill quickly changed his mind and decided to play along. This could be fun.

"Naked? With you? Of course I do. I would be stupid not to want you, wouldn't I?" Bill purred, batting Hermione's lashes and leaning closer to Tom.

Tom looked stunned; he'd obviously not expected a studious girl like Hermione to say yes right away – but he didn't hesitate longer than a few seconds, leaned in, cupped Bill's cheek and kissed him.

Bill's eyes widened and he froze for a moment.

He was kissing his brother. Kissing his _brother_. Tom was literally the only person Bill had never considered fucking – not because he wasn't attractive (he obviously was), but because even _Bill_ wouldn't cross _that_ line.

But now that Tom's soft, pliable lips were pressed against his own, he found himself wondering, and the warm tingle in his stomach told him everything he needed to know. He wanted this; wanted _Tom_ – and since this might be the only opportunity he would get to find out what his brother was like in bed, he promptly decided to go with it.

He closed his eyes, tilted his head and returned the kiss slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom smirked into the kiss, his cock already hardening in his pants. He'd considered seducing Hermione Granger for years now and couldn't believe she was giving in to him this easily. He'd flirted with her a lot and sometimes she'd flirted back, but in general, Tom had always had the impression that she was more into Ron Weasley than him. And sometimes, her flirting with him had been very obviously done to make Ron jealous.

Maybe they were fighting once again and that was why Hermione was giving in. It would make sense… and either way, it didn't really matter. Tom wanted Hermione, Hermione clearly wanted him, if her eager kisses were any indication, and Tom fully planned to take advantage of this. He'd deal with the consequences later; right now, he let his cock do the thinking.

He slid his tongue into Hermione's mouth, his brows shooting up when he felt cool metal sliding against his tongue.

Hermione's tongue was pierced?! Tom had always thought his brother was the only one crazy enough to dig a hole through his tongue – but apparently not. The idea of maybe finding more piercings on Hermione's body sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock and he moaned into the kiss as he deepened it. Hermione's hands tangled into his braids and he moaned when she tugged a little.

Reassured that Hermione definitely wanted this, Tom let his hands wander and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it lightly and making her let out a soft gasp. He smirked against her lips as he rubbed her nipple through the much-too-thick fabric of her shirt.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips along her jaw and neck, nuzzling her curly, bushy hair as his other hand came up to stroke her other breast as well.

He shifted a little and pushed her down onto the floor, sliding on top of her. She spread her legs willingly, Tom slid between them, moaning when his cock rubbed against her centre. After kissing her again for a long moment, he reached for his wand and pointed it at the door, locking it with a spell. Then he turned back to her, looking down at her hungrily.

"You have way too many clothes on," he murmured, slowly unbuttoning her shirt with one hand, his eyes raking over her flawless skin. She wasn't wearing a bra and Tom moaned when he stared down at her exposed breasts; they weren't small but perfectly round – and one of her nipples was pierced as well. God dammit, this girl had an unexpected kinky side, which Tom approved of. A lot. He leaned forward to catch her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and smiling when she arched up into the touch, moaning. He kissed his way down to her stomach, trailing his tongue around her equally pierced bellybutton.

Just like he'd expected, Hermione had an amazing body, which he planned to kiss and touch for as long as she'd let him. He looked up into her eyes, giving her a smile before he slid his hand between her legs, stroking her slowly but insistently.

"Oh god," Hermione breathed, and Tom smirked smugly; he definitely knew how to make a girl feel incredible, and was glad to have so much experience; it made him confident about his abilities, and girls loved a guy who didn't hesitate. He kept rubbing her firmly for another few moments, then unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down.

When she was naked, he stared down at her again, the pulsing in his groin almost unbearable in its intensity. He licked his lips and brushed his fingertips over her thighs while she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Take off your clothes," she whispered. "Need to see you."

Tom grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

He quickly discarded his own clothes, posing a little when he was naked to let her take a good long look at him. Hermione did; the hunger in her eyes evident.

"I want you," she murmured, her eyes travelling down his chest and down to his cock, which twitched a little when it was the centre of attention.

"I want you too," Tom replied, sliding his hands up to her hips. "Gotta get you ready first, though."

He leaned forward and kissed her lower stomach again while his hand once again moved up to wrap around one of her breasts. He rubbed the nipple lightly, pinching carefully as he slowly moved down between her legs. He loved going down at girls, especially girls who didn't have much experience – he loved watching them react to his skilful tongue. Hermione didn't disappoint, and started moaning loudly when Tom started flicking his tongue against her clit while he slid one, then two fingers inside of her, smiling when her muscles clenched around them. She was wet and ready, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

Hermione thrust her hips against him impatiently; she was trembling and whimpering, clearly needing him just as much as he needed her. Finally he pulled his mouth off her reluctantly, licking his lips and looking down at her. He moved up her body again, pressing a soft kiss against her lips as he rubbed his cock against her entrance.

"You ready?" he asked softly, showering kisses all over her face and looking down at her intently. He'd spent almost a whole half hour touching her and pleasuring her with his tongue, and she couldn't really _get_ any readier than she was right now; he knew this. But he still needed the reassurance. Hermione was a "good" girl, and while she seemed pretty naughty and responsive to him right now, he didn't want to end up antagonising her. He was pretty sure Potter and Weasley would hunt him down if he did something she didn't want – and he really wanted to avoid that, if possible.

She nodded eagerly, giving him a brief smile. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm _so_ ready, Tom."

Their eyes met and Tom gave her a little smile, nodding. He reached down, taking hold of his cock as he rubbed the tip against her, then positioned it and pushed in firmly, sliding in slowly.

Hermione tightened around him the moment he entered her, and her nails dug into his shoulders. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as he slid in easily – but after a second or two, her grip on him tightened and she let out a whimper. "Ahh… ah – ow! Tom, you need-"

Tom nuzzled her neck, stroking her hip calmingly as he pressed on, knowing it sometimes hurt a little for girls before the pleasure took over. She'd thank him later. He pushed in deeper, then raised his head, his heart sinking when he saw the obvious pain on her face. A tear rolled down her cheek and he kissed it away. "It'll be okay. Just need to get past…" He trailed off, then buried his face in her neck again, pushing harder, which made her yelp in pain and start pushing him back.

He slid out of her without meaning to, and when he raised his head to look down at her, he froze and sat up abruptly, falling back onto his ass.

Hermione was gone – and instead, he was staring at Bill.

Bill was looking up at him through wet lashes, curling up into a ball when Tom sat up in shock.

"Tomi," he whispered, sniffling.

Tom's eyes widened and he sputtered, not sure what the hell was going on here. "Bill, what…"

Bill sniffled and rubbed his eyes, now not only tear-streaked, but also blushing in embarrassment, while Tom slowly began to realise that Bill must've polyjuiced into Hermione – and why the hell would he do _that_? – and then agreed to let him fuck him/her…

But why?

Tom was confused and knew it was obvious. But Bill was in tears, and a mess, and even though Tom needed explanations, his brother's well-being came first. He crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around the other boy, kissing his forehead and rocking him back and forth, whispering what he hoped were soothing words.

***

Bill finally rubbed his eyes and took a shaky breath, resting his head on Tom's shoulder. It had _hurt_. Hermione had to be a virgin, which was why _he_ had been a virgin as well. It didn't hurt anymore now, but he couldn't seem to calm down. He'd never meant for Tom to find out it was him. He wasn't even sure why he'd said 'yes'. And now Tom looked confused, and maybe a little angry, and while Bill was usually unbelievably confident, he felt really self-conscious and embarrassed right now. How was he supposed to explain this to Tom? What if Tom was horrified and he'd broken their strong bond with this… whatever this was?

After fretting for a few long minutes, he made himself look up at his brother and wiped his tears away.

Tom looked down at him and stroked his hair, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry," Bill murmured before Tom could say anything. "I was going to… turn into Potter again, for Malfoy, but… I must've picked up the wrong hair and…"

Tom nodded, understanding that much, and pressed another soft kiss against Bill's still-red cheek. "But why did you…?"

"Play along?" Bill asked, taking another deep breath. "I guess I was… curious. I'm sorry – I never meant to betray you and I still don't know why I did it but… I really just… I was curious, and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

He rubbed his nose and looked at Tom. "Are you mad?"

Tom looked down at him, still running his fingers through Bill's long hair, and finally shook his head. "I'm not mad. I'm just… confused. Did I hurt you?" He bit his lip, looking so worried that Bill wanted to grab something hard and hit himself over the head with it like their silly house elf Lippy.

"A little," he admitted in a small voice. "I just… I guess I wasn't prepared for it to hurt, and… Fuck, Tomi, I'm sorry."

Tom nodded and tightened his arms around him, making Bill feel a little better. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Bill whispered. "Doesn't hurt anymore."

They were silent for a long moment until Bill looked up again. "Why did you come into the girls' bathroom in the first place?"

He realised he sounded like he was accusing Tom and blaming him for everything that had happened, and added quickly, "I mean – not that it's your fault. But…"

He trailed off, and Tom gave him a little smile. "I get it," he murmured. "And I was supposed to meet Lavender here but… I guess she wasn't in the mood. Good thing too, cause I don't want to imagine how she would've reacted to finding me on top of Hermione – or you. The whole school would know about it by now."

He took a deep breath and sat back while Bill pushed himself up and reached for his boxer-briefs, suddenly really self-conscious about his current state of undress. Tom had seen him naked countless times, of course, but this was different. This wasn't… innocent. He'd fucked it up and now nothing might ever be the same again.

They both put their clothes on then, and Bill pushed himself up, splashing some cold water into his face and fixing his slightly smudged makeup. When he was done, he turned around and leaned against the sink, looking at Tom who stood a bit away from him, hands buried in his pockets and biting his lip.

"I feel like I should say something," Tom said softly. "Like we should talk about this. But I'm not sure what to say."

Bill swallowed hard and rubbed his wrist. "I'm so-"

"Stop apologising," Tom almost snapped, then gave Bill an apologetic look when his brother flinched. "You don't need to apologise. I just… This is a lot to process and I think we should talk about this later, or tomorrow. Right now you should… I don't know. Go take a bath and calm down. You still look upset."

He took a step closer to Bill and kissed his forehead. "We'll talk, all right? And Bill… don't use that potion again. I'm not saying it'll always end badly but… I don't want you to get hurt again. Someone else might have come in here and taken advantage of you, and…"

Bill looked at him and nodded. "Okay," he whispered, rubbing his nose again as he watched his brother leave the room.

He stared down at the floor and felt… something. Everything. He wasn't even sure what he felt. His emotions were all over the place. After a while, he managed to take his stuff and leave the bathroom as well, making his way back to his dorm. He wondered if he could talk to Blaise about this; if he would understand…

***

On his way to his own common room, Tom was wondering the same thing. Could he tell Georg about this? How would he react? Would he be freaked out?

Probably. Not more freaked out than Tom himself was, but… Besides, Tom wasn't even sure what to say. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, and before he figured that out, he should probably not even talk to Bill.

Bill… What had he been _thinking_?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't look where he was going and ended up running straight into someone. He blinked, then came face-to-face with Gustav who seemed to be on his way back to his own common room after visiting Georg.

"Oh… hey," Tom said, looking at the shorter boy and managing a little smile.

Then, something occurred to him. "Hey – how's this diary-writing working out for you? Does it help you figure stuff out? Does it ever give you clarity when you're confused?"

Gustav raised his brows and gave a weak shrug, obviously confused about the question. "Um… it does help," he offered finally, shrugging again. "I don't know if it would work for you, but it definitely does help me sort out my feelings."

He looked at Tom. "You look like you have a lot going on at the moment. Do you need to talk?"

Tom chewed on his bottom lip and made a noncommittal sound. "I don't know. I guess so. I'm just not sure if I _can_ talk to anyone about this. I'm just… really confused right now and I'm not sure what to do."

Gustav nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off him. Tom had a feeling Gustav could look straight through him and knew exactly what was going on, which made him vaguely uneasy.

"Well, I'm a good listener," Gustav offered. "So if you need an objective opinion about something…"

Tom bit his lip. He knew Georg loved this guy but _he_ didn't know him at all. Could he just put his trust in Gustav and tell him about this?

He didn't see a reason why he couldn't, so he nodded, took Gustav's arm and pulled him into the closest empty classroom. He sat down on the teacher's desk, dangling his feet as he folded his hands in his lap and took a deep breath.

"You know my brother, right? Bill? Well… He has his eyes set on Malfoy, and since Malfoy, the stupid git, isn't interested in having sex with him, Bill decided to use Polyjuice potion to turn into Potter. It apparently worked the first time, so he wanted to do it again today. Instead, however, he turned into Hermione. I walked in on him and Bill didn't give me any indication that he wasn't _really_ Hermione. I seduced her – him – and then Bill suddenly had his own body back, and…"

He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to him now. I mean… my brother – my _twin_ – wanted to have sex with me. He says he was curious but I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. And he cried and… I'm just horribly confused right now. I want to be mad at him, but at the same time… not. And I don't even know if I _can_ be mad at him. He looked so broken afterwards, and I just want to hug him and make it all better."

He looked up at Gustav who looked a little surprised but thoughtful as well. "I think you should talk to him," Gustav said after a moment of contemplative silence. "I'm sure Bill is even more confused than you are, so… I think the best thing you can do right now is talk to him. Think about what you're going to say, though, because Bill is probably still vulnerable, and if you say the wrong thing, it might hurt him. Ask him if he's attracted to you in general, of if it really was just curiosity, and… depending on his answer, you need to figure out your own feelings for him."

"I love him," Tom said with a shrug. "I mean… Of course I love him. He's the most important person in my life, and…"

Gustav nodded. "I don't mean that kind of love."

Tom frowned. "But the other kind of love isn't exactly accepted between siblings. Besides… I'm straight. Bill's a guy. And he's my _brother_. What are you implying?"

He didn't mean to get defensive but this was freaking him out a little.

Gustav sighed. "Look, does it really matter what anyone else thinks of you? Maybe you wouldn't be able to make out in public, but if you feel that kind of love and attraction for each other, does it really matter what other people think? I'm not implying anything; I'm just saying you need to prepare for the possibility that Bill's feelings for you have changed. So… think about it and talk to him. That's the only solution I can come up with right now."

Tom bit his lip and nodded. "Okay." He paused for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you. I think this really helped. It was good to get it all out."

Gustav smiled back. "Anytime."

Tom nodded and slid off the desk. "We should probably get to know each other," he offered. "Considering you and Georg are so tight. We should be friends."

Gustav's smile widened. "Sure. I'd like that. And if you ever need help with your thoughts again – you can always talk to me. I won't tell anyone; not even Georg if you don't want me to."

Tom nodded. "I'd appreciate that. I'm not sure if I _can_ talk to him about this, so… keep it quiet for now?"

Gustav nodded. "I will."

After that very helpful conversation, Tom made his way back to his common room, Bill the only thing he could think about. He wasn't sure how to act the next time he saw his twin, but maybe after some thinking, he would come to a helpful conclusion.

He really hoped that would be the case because he couldn't live without Bill, and didn't want things to change between them. He'd die before he let any weirdness come between them.

He would fix this.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the Hermione-Tom Polyjuice Incident, as Bill started calling it, Bill did his best to avoid Tom. He wanted to make things right between them but more than that, he just wanted some space, knowing that it would be awkward between them and that Tom was probably upset about Bill's betrayal. On top of that, Bill had no idea what to say to him. There wasn't anything he could say to apologise for his behaviour, and he was still hugely confused about it all.

Why had he said yes to Tom? Why had he been curious about sex with his brother? Had it been a spur-of-the-moment thing, or had he been thinking about fucking his brother before?

The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. He didn't talk to Blaise about it either, mostly because it wouldn't help. He needed to figure out how he felt about it on his own; Blaise wouldn't be able to help.

Staying away from Tom resulted in him feeling more alone than ever. Until now, he'd always had Tom to discuss everything with, but he couldn't really talk about this to Tom, considering Tom was directly involved. So he stayed away from him, and was glad when Tom obviously understood that he needed space, and didn't insist on talking to him right away.

After much thinking about the fucked-up situation he found himself in, Bill decided that only comfort sex would solve his problems. If he had sex with someone who _wasn't_ his brother, he would get over it. He was sure of it.

The easiest thing would be to just go to Blaise and let him pound it all out of him. But Blaise was seeing this girl and he'd put all other sexual activity on hiatus. So someone else had to be seduced. And there really was only one person who came into question.

Draco.

Not wanting to risk another Polyjuice potion debacle, Bill came up with another plan. His need for comfort sex was as much about forgetting the Tom thing as it was about getting his confidence back up. And to achieve that, he needed Draco to want _him_ , not Potter.

During dinner, Bill watched Draco, and got up at the same time as Draco was about to leave the table. He caught a look between Potter and Draco and raised a brow, wondering if Draco had already approached Potter about the blowjobs the other day – but the decidedly shy look on Draco's face told him what he needed to know. Draco hadn't talked to Potter yet, which could only work in Bill's favour.

He followed Draco on his way back to their common room, and just before they got there, he grabbed him by his robes and pressed him against the nearest wall.

"Hello Malfoy," he purred, unperturbed by the disgusted look on Draco's face. _He's pretending_ , he told himself. Draco couldn't really be this disgusted with him; it was all an act. No one would really dislike the idea of having sex with him. It was an impossibility.

"You have two seconds to let go of me, Kaulitz, or I'm going to hex your ass sore," Draco snapped, trying to push him away, but Bill's grip on him was firm.

Bill cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? I'm used to sore ass, so that's not going to make me let go of you. You can do better than that." He grinned. "But before you do anything, I'm going to tell you that you definitely do not _want_ to cross me."

Draco stared at him and narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" he spat, and Bill grinned slowly.

"Well," he said softly, batting his lashes. "The other day, I observed something interesting in an empty classroom. Let me give you a little hint… you and Potter?"

Draco paled visibly and Bill knew he had him. "So," he went on, "unless you want me to tell everyone about your little crush on Potter, and that you sucked his dick like a cheap little whore, you're going to do what _I_ want, do you hear me?"

He smiled, then brushed some invisible lint off Draco's robes as he thought about how to continue. Finally, he raised his eyes back to the other boy and licked his lips. "You're going to fuck me," he told him. "You're going to fuck me good or I will tell everyone about what you did with Potter."

Draco stared at him. "Have you lost your mind?"

Bill smiled. "Didn't I tell you not to make me mad? Insulting me will definitely piss me off, honey, and then the whole school will know about you and Potter. Do you think your little boyfriend would be happy to be outed that way?"

He brushed his fingertips over Draco's pale neck and gave him a smile. "So. Was that a yes I heard?"

He tilted his head and gave Draco a smile.

Draco stared at him, sneering in great distaste, before finally narrowing his eyes and pushing him away. "Fine," he snapped. "Once. And if you tell anyone… I swear, Kaulitz, I'm going to torture that smug look out of you. I'm not afraid to use an Unforgivable."

Bill raised a brow and smiled. "Hey, that won't be necessary. No need for violence. One fuck, and your secret is safe. Now… shall we, before everyone gets back?"

Draco grunted and pushed past Bill, continuing on his way to the common room. Bill smirked to himself, then took a deep breath. He did realise that blackmailing Draco would not make the other boy truly want him, but at least he'd get what he wanted. And maybe letting Draco fuck him once would finally show Draco that he wanted Bill, and no one else. His little blowjob would pale in comparison.

A couple of minutes later, they found themselves in their dorm, the door firmly locked by magic. Bill slid his robes off, then loosened his tie and took it off. He raised a brow when he watched Draco hastily pull his clothes off; a little surprised at how fast it was happening.

It looked as if Draco wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, which wasn't exactly how Bill had imagined it. But he'd already blackmailed Draco into doing this in the first place; he couldn't demand of him to fake honest affection, right? Besides, Draco still had his wand, so he could do Merlin-knows-what to him.

He sighed heavily and hoped that Draco would be good, at least. As long as he got to fuck him, Bill would be satisfied. He took off his own clothes, then got onto his bed, spreading his legs wide.

He gave Draco a wide smile, still trying to tickle some honest interest out of the other boy, but Draco's already cool grey eyes stayed icy. Hmm.

A moment later, Draco was on the bed with him, and his hand was around Bill's cock. Bill's eyebrows shot up and he moaned at Draco's firm grip; he obviously knew what he was doing because Bill was hard within seconds. He watched Draco's face intently, then reached for him, trying to pull him down for a kiss.

Draco pulled away however and glared. "No. We're going to do this my way. Get on your hands and knees," Draco said, and Bill had to admit that the demanding, dominant tone of his voice was kind of a turn-on. He would've wanted a kiss, but maybe he'd get one later. He'd always known that Draco was a kinky bastard, and this just confirmed it. The fact that Draco might want to take him from behind so he could pretend he was Potter didn't even occur to him at that moment.

He pushed himself up and got into the position Draco demanded, wiggling his ass at the other boy. He spread his legs, looking down at his pillow as he waited for Draco to start touching him.

The touch came, but it wasn't what Bill had expected. Draco's fingers were slick and pushed their way inside of him, preparing him quickly and without much enthusiasm. Bill frowned, biting his lip as he tried not to hiss at Draco's roughness.

As fast as the fingers had been pushed in, they were pulled out again, but Bill relaxed and smiled when he felt Draco's hands on his hips. He was about to lift his head to look at the other boy, when he gasped in surprise and slight pain. Draco pushed into him slowly but without hesitation, and Bill realised that he might be getting more than he'd bargained for. If this was Blaise rather than Draco, he might be rough too, but he would stroke Bill's stomach comfortingly, or press gentle kisses against his shoulder blades to make him feel wanted.

Draco did none of these things, and for a moment, Bill considered just pushing him away and yelling him down for being so rough and loveless. But the hope that it might get better after a moment made him stay in the position he was in – and he was right. It did get better. Draco paused for a long moment, giving him some time to get used to his cock, then started moving slowly, his thrusts shallow and gentler than Bill had expected after this rough start. He bit his lip and sighed softly as his body accustomed to the length and thickness of Draco's erection.

Draco let out a soft moan as he picked up his pace, moving faster and harder and making Bill cry out in pleasure when his prostate was stimulated. He pushed back against Draco, gripping the sheets as he continued to be fucked hard. He knew Draco probably wouldn't last long, so he reached down between his legs and started stroking his cock in time with Draco's thrusts, moaning as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm start to shake him.

A few more thrusts did it, and Bill cried out again, throwing his head back as he came all over his hand and the sheets, pushing back against Draco helplessly. His arms gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, sighing heavily. Draco, however, didn't seem to be done yet, and continued thrusting into him a few more times, making Bill hiss in slight pain. He bit his lip and was about to protest when Draco finally pulled out and came over his ass and lower back.

Bill grinned, wondering if Draco was admiring the view. He could hear him panting and knew he had to have enjoyed it.

He was about to roll over and get ready for kisses and cuddles, but Draco had already climbed off the bed and was speedily putting his clothes back on. Bill pushed himself up, watching Draco with a frown.

When Draco was fully dressed, he turned to him. "If you tell anyone, you're dead."

He turned around and left the dorm without another word. Bill stared at the closed door for a long moment, then swallowed hard and lowered himself onto the bed, curling up.

The sex had been good, but it hadn't exactly had the wanted effect. Rather than relieved and distracted, Bill felt terrible. He'd had the satisfaction of a good orgasm, true, but Draco's coldness left him feeling sad and used. It had been supposed to be the other way around. Bill had used _Draco_ , and now _he_ was the one feeling used.

He swallowed hard and pulled the sheets over himself, spelling the curtains around his bed shut and hugging his pillow to his chest. He buried his face on it and tried not to cry, but after a few seconds, the tears came anyway. He sniffled and tried to breathe as the events of the past two days washed over him. He was sure he hadn't cried this much since he was about seven. Tom had always been there to comfort him, and all he could think about right now was Tom and his strong, warm, protective arms that always managed to chase away any pain.

He managed to calm down after a while, but he still knew he needed Tom to make it better. He waited till everyone else was in bed, knowing his face was tear-streaked, and not wanting anyone to see him like this. He couldn't ruin his reputation.

hen he heard soft breathing and snoring around him, he knew it was safe to leave. He pulled on some clothes, then made his way through the surprisingly cold, empty and dark castle. The way to the Gryffindor tower seemed to be longer than ever, but he finally arrived and sneaked into the common room, which fortunately, was also empty.

He made his way inside, opening the door to Tom's dorm quietly. He frowned when he saw that the curtains of Tom's bed were lit, and he realised that Tom wasn't alone. He stopped by the door, hesitating for a long moment

If this was any other day, he would just turn around and leave, letting Tom have his fun. But right now, his need for his brother's protection and comfort was more intense than ever before. He took a deep breath, then stuck his head between the curtains, biting his lip. His eyes widened when he saw Tom's round ass cheeks clenching as he pushed into the girl beneath him again and again. She was flat on her stomach, her slender form pushing up against Tom as he tugged on her long black hair lightly.

Bill hated to interrupt Tom, but for a moment, while Tom hadn't seen him yet, he found himself watching intently, a swirly feeling in his stomach – and he didn't know why. It was odd but he actually was a little jealous of the girl; whoever she was.

When Tom still didn't notice him after a minute or two, however, Bill took a breath and broke the silence. "Tomi?" he asked in a small voice, hoping not to startle his brother.

Tom flinched and stopped, looking up at Bill but not moving out of the girl. "Not now, B-"

Tom was about to tell him to fuck off when he noticed the dried tears on Bill's cheek and his face changed from annoyance to concern. He pulled out of the girl right away, ignoring her annoyed look, and pulled the bed sheets over his lap. "Billi, you okay?"

Bill bit his lip, watching the girl sit up before focusing on Tom. He bit his lip harder, then shook his head as fresh tears started to surface. "No."

Tom turned back to the girl. "You should go," he said, making the girl glare even more. "I need some time alone with my brother."

He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly before he reached for Bill.

"Come here. It's okay; tell me what's going on."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Bill had barely uttered Draco's name when Tom started threatening to horribly murder him and feed his remains to the arachnids in the forest. Bill raised an eyebrow at his brother's rant but Tom could see that Bill was secretly pleased by his reaction.

Finally, Tom squared his jaw, took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, sorry. Had to let that out. I'm calm now. Continue."

Bill rested his head on Tom's shoulder and took a shallow breath. "Well, I…" He bit his lip. "I was confused about what happened last night. You know what I mean."

Tom nodded, refraining from commenting. He was still confused about the Polyjuice incident, even after thinking about it for a long time, but asking annoying questions wouldn't help Bill right now. He'd been hurt, and Tom needed to know who to hurt in return.

It was a protective older brother thing. He had no choice in the matter. If someone hurt his baby brother, they had to expect to be hurt in return in some way. Anyone who was stupid enough to cause Bill pain… well. They were asking for it.

Bill pulled him out of his thoughts as he continued. "Well, I wanted to distract myself, and you know that sex is always the best way to forget about stuff. I mean, you do the same thing, so you clearly know what I mean." Tom nodded; the girl he'd just fucked and sent away had been a nice distraction for a while; it had nothing to do with really wanting her. But she'd looked like Bill and had been willing enough, so she had helped him forget for a while.

Bill licked his dry lips. "So I approached Draco, blackmailed him into sleeping with me, and… I don't know, Tomi. It's not like he hurt me physically, but I just feel used and unloved and even more confused than before. Sex always distracts me, Tomi. Why didn't it work this time?"

Tom was suddenly hit by a huge, intense wave of jealousy that caught him completely off guard. Bill had had sex with a different guy almost every day for years now and it had never bothered Tom before – of course he'd always told Bill to be careful and had been looking out for his baby brother from afar. But this time, he found that he was downright jealous of that slimy Malfoy git for having his fingers all over his precious brother. And it hadn't been just one time either.

He sucked in a deep, hopefully calming breath.

At the same time as the jealousy came also an intense surge of love and protectiveness for Bill. Tom looked at him for only a moment, and realised that even though Bill was practically grown up now and could usually take good care of himself, he sometimes still needed Tom to make things better. No matter how old they were, Tom would always be Bill's protector. It was good to know that even though Bill hadn't needed him much lately, he still did rely on him for some things.

He chewed on his bottom lip as he finally replied. "I don't know, Bill. Maybe you didn't really want it and just felt obligated to do the usual thing to distract yourself, and…" He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you can't distract yourself with sex until the issue is resolved. We really should talk about the whole thing; figure out what it means."

Bill sighed heavily and nuzzled him. "I suppose you're right," he admitted reluctantly. "But I still don't know what it meant or what I want to do about it. Or if I want to do anything about it. I mean… it's a lot to process."

Tom stroked Bill's hair idly. "Neither do I," he said quietly. "Let's figure it out together, all right?"

Bill bit his lip. "Do we have to talk about it now? I'm not sure how I do feel about it yet, so… can we do it later? I haven't really had the time to think about it much, and my brain keeps repressing it whenever I _do_ try to think about it. Would you mind if we just… talked about it tomorrow or later this week?"

He sighed heavily. "I just want to know… are you still mad at me? For not telling you I wasn't really Hermione? That's what's bugging me, mainly. Not knowing whether you're still mad at me or not."

He looked up at him with those big, brown puppy eyes, biting his slightly swollen lower lip. "Do you still love me?"

Tom looked at him for a long moment; he really _wanted_ to talk about it, but since Bill wasn't ready, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He'd never made his brother do something he didn't want to do, and he wasn't going to start now.

"All right," he said softly, scratching the back of his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him down onto the bed with him, stroking the other boy's long hair. "I'm not mad at you, Billi. I kind of understand why you did it, so… no. I'm not mad or angry. And of course I still love you. Don't ever doubt that, okay? No matter how bad a fight between us is – and this wasn't even a fight, so it doesn't really apply – I will always love you. And if you don't want to talk about it, then I guess we can just forget about it. Let's just forget it ever happened and move on, all right?"

Bill's face lit up. "Really? That would be brilliant, Tom, 'cause I don't think I'll come to a satisfying conclusion anytime soon. So it just… never happened?"

Tom swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sudden lump in his throat. "Yeah, sure. It never happened."

He managed a smile and rolled onto his back, wondering why he suddenly felt so hurt. The fact that Bill had a harder time processing what had happened than him, even though _Tom_ had been the one who hadn't known about Hermione being Bill – or the other way around – was… unsettling. After a lot of thinking, Tom had come to the conclusion that he wanted Bill. As more than a brother. And the fact that Bill clearly _didn't_ see him that way, just… hurt.

He licked his lips and scratched his forehead, his other arm wrapped firmly around his brother's slender form. He played with his lip ring for a moment, then glanced over at Bill.

"I really do have to kick Malfoy's ass, though. Can't let him get away with hurting you. Don't even try to stop me."

Bill snorted, then grinned widely, his old self returning instantly. "Oh, definitely. I think he definitely deserves a kick in the ass, so whatever you plan to do to him, I'm okay with it. Make it hurt, all right?"

He smirked, and Tom had to chuckle. Bill's mood swings were legendary, but the fact that he had cheered up so fast at the prospect of not having to talk about his feelings worried him a little. Usually, _he_ was the one who preferred ignoring his feelings and Bill always insisted on talking about everything. It was a very sudden role reversal, and it made Tom feel weird.

"I will," he said softly. "Go to sleep now. You look exhausted. We'll take care of this in the morning."

Bill nodded and nestled his face into Tom's neck. His warm breath tickled Tom's skin and made him shiver, and after a moment, he glanced down again, smiling when Bill was already asleep.

He closed his own eyes and waited for sleep to wash over him as well, but it was a long time before he finally fell asleep.

***

"Georg, I need you."

"Great! When and where?"

"Dork." Tom snorted as he looked down at his friend's grin, and flopped down next to him. He reached for his glass and sipped some juice, then loaded his plate with waffles. Finally, he turned back to Georg, leaning in.

"Bill had sex with Malfoy," he murmured, ignoring Georg's surprised face. "And apparently it didn't go very well, and now Bill is upset. I can't have that, obviously, so I need to give Malfoy a little reminder to stay the fuck away from my brother."

Georg raised a brow and nodded, clearly used to Tom doing just about anything to protect his brother. "All right. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure," Tom admitted, heaving a sigh as he leaned back and bit into his waffle. "I just know that he needs to hurt."

"Ah. I see." Georg nodded. "So basically, you need me to figure out how to hurt him?"

Tom nodded. "Pretty much." He grinned and patted Georg's shoulder fondly. "I knew I could count on you."

Georg rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, yeah. So… were you thinking of an actual attack, like a hex or curse or possibly transfiguring him into something? Or something a little more subtle?"

Tom rubbed his chin as he thought. "I haven't actually thought about it that much," he admitted. "I was thinking of a curse, but if you have different ideas, I'd love to hear them."

Georg shrugged, buttering his toast. "Well, I know a few nasty curses that would make his perfect complexion a little less perfect. There is no counter-curse either, so he would have to wait until the zits go away naturally. But it would make him suffer for a while. Or… you could actually cause him real pain by… I don't know." He shrugged. "I think Bill is actually the master when it comes to hexes and curses, so maybe you should ask your darling brother."

Tom shook his head. "Nah, I want to come up with something myself. I'm pretty sure Bill's going to do something if he feels like it, but… I need to do come up with something that's more… _me_ , you know?"

Georg snorted. "And that's why you're asking me?"

Tom grinned. "Well yeah. You're my brain."

Georg laughed. "Thank you." He brushed his hair back, still thinking. "Hm. You could also just punch him in the face. He might expect you to use magic, but physical violence might be more effective. Just imagine the drama if you broke his pretty little nose." He grinned, clearly enjoying this as much as Tom did. Malfoy had often given them a hard time when they were younger; it was time for payback.

Georg continued. "As for a more subtle approach… you know how attached Malfoy is to his family, right? We could write him a little letter from his dad in which he formally tells his son that he is disowned for… well, something."

"Fucking Potter!" Tom exclaimed. This morning, Bill had told him that he'd threatened to reveal Draco's crush on Potter to the whole school, and this would be the perfect revenge.

A bit away from them, Harry looked up after hearing his name, and Tom just grinned, shaking his head. Harry shrugged and went back to talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Fucking Potter?" Georg asked after a moment, looking clueless.

"Yeah," Tom said. "Turns out Malfoy has a little crush on Harry, and… do you think that would work? Would Draco buy it?"

Georg gave a one-shouldered shrug, half nodding, half shaking his head. "I guess so. If we manage to make it sound like Lucius actually did write the letter and if we can fake his handwriting well enough…"

Tom bit his lip, then shook his head. "No, it's too risky, and not really my kind of revenge. It would be perfect if _you_ wanted to hurt him, but it's all a little too… Slytherin for me." Georg frowned when he was compared to a Slytherin, but Tom ignored him. "Besides, Malfoy will end up thinking that Bill wrote the letter, and… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Fair enough," Georg said, leaning his head back as he thought. "Well, if you want to actually use physical violence, I might have an idea. I was in the Restricted Section the other day and found this spell. If you use it on an object and hit someone with it, there isn't a spell that can heal the bruises. So if you put the spell on, say, a ring or something and hit Malfoy in the face with it, he'll have a broken nose and will have to wait until it heals naturally. Even the brilliant Madam Pomfrey will be powerless."

Tom stared at him. "I think I love you," he exclaimed, making Georg laugh.

"Well, if you want to use it, let me know."

"I will. I think I definitely will." Tom nodded, a slow smile spreading on his face as he looked over to the Slytherin table. He cracked his knuckles, licking his lips.

Oh yes. Malfoy would regret this.

***

Tom wasn't the only one planning his revenge that day. Initially, Bill hadn't planned on striking back, since Tom had promised he would take care of it, but when Draco glared at him in the common room that afternoon for no reason at all, Bill couldn't resist. He reached for his wand and sent a hex Draco's way.

He grinned in satisfaction when Draco inspected his fancy (or not) new haircut in the mirror, looking positively horrified. When Draco grabbed his own wand to send a curse back at Bill, Blaise stepped in front of him, rescuing him from Draco's wrath.

After a brief glaring competition with Blaise, Draco left the common room, cursing loudly, and Blaise turned to Bill, giving him a clueless look.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Bill was still smirking, but being reminded of the events of the past few days, he sighed heavily and let himself fall onto the couch. When Blaise moved to sit next to him, Bill explained everything in the hope that Blaise would be able to help him figure out what to do.

***

"Nice haircut, Malfoy!"

Tom had been on his way to the Slytherin common room when he ran into Malfoy, and was instantly insanely amused by the other boy's new hairstyle. The top of his head was almost buzzed while he sported a nice mullet at the back of his neck. It looked… _different_ to say the least.

Malfoy growled, reaching for his wand instantly, but Tom was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" he snapped, making Draco's wand fly to the other side of the corridor. Malfoy snarled but he stayed where he was, smart enough not to make a move while unarmed.

Tom smirked as he approached him, tucking his own wand back into his robe pocket. "Really, though," he said slowly. "It suits you. It's Bill's work, I can tell. I'm so proud of him."

He sighed heavily while Draco just glared. "Shut up. You and your fucking psycho brother-"

Tom raised his brows, interrupting him. "Ooh, really? Do you think it's a wise idea to get snappy with me and insult my brother more than you already have?"

He narrowed his eyes as he took another step closer to the other boy. "The things I'd like to do to you, Malfoy…"

"So do it!" Draco snapped, clearly frustrated enough to give Tom such a great opening.

Tom smirked, then raised his fist and punched Draco in the face. The crack of bone was really satisfying, and the little white spark that flew between them told Tom that the ring had done its work. Draco's nose wouldn't be healed by magic.

"There. Now you finally look like the douchebag you are. Let that be the reminder that you are to stay away from Bill in the future. Understood?"

He snorted while Draco looked close to tears, and his stupidly annoying Gryffindor side made him feel a little bad for doing this to him. But then he remembered what this guy had done to Bill, and his face hardened. "Stay the fuck away from my brother from now on. Next time you won't get away with it this easily."

He rubbed his knuckles, biting his lip when he saw that Draco wasn't the only one who was hurt. The ring had clearly affected his own hand as well, and he cursed the fact that he hadn't been more careful.

"Now fuck off," he hissed at Draco, watching him hurry away to pick up his wand before he probably made his way to the Hospital Wing. He bit his lip as he tugged the ring off his fingers and stored it in his pocket, then inspected his bruised knuckles. Draco's nose had been harder than he'd expected.

He took a breath before he continued his way to the Slytherin common room, hoping Bill would be available to nurse his hand back to health.


	8. Chapter 8

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, Bill," Blaise said when Bill had finished his retelling of what had happened over the course of the last few days. "It's not like I can tell you how you feel. But whatever you choose to do, it'll be fine. You're a Pureblood. Relationships among cousins, or even siblings, aren't as frowned upon in our society as they are among Muggles, or even non-Pureblood wizards, so even if you decide that you do want Tom as more than just a brother… it'll be fine. Wanting Tom is fine. Not wanting Tom is fine too. Now you just have to figure out which one it is."

Bill sighed heavily, seeing the truth in Blaise's words. He knew that being in love with your brother or sister wasn't really a taboo in the Wizarding world, but something about it still bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that these feelings had sprung up on him without a warning. Bill had never been in love before; had never even thought about love before. And now, here he was, unable to take his mind off his brother.

But maybe it wasn't love. Not _that_ kind of love anyway. Maybe it was just sexual attraction.

He rubbed his temples, realising that he was once again getting nowhere with this. He wondered if he'd ever be able to figure out how he felt, or if he was doomed to live the rest of his life in confusion, unable to even enjoy sex with anyone else anymore.

He was about to make an effort to come up with a real solution when the door to their common room opened, and his brows shot up when it was Tom coming in. Bill often went to the Gryffindor tower to visit his brother, but Tom rarely came down to the dungeons to return the favour. Not because he didn't want to be with Bill, but the other Slytherins usually didn't like it when a Gryffindor invaded their personal space.

His eyes went from Tom's face down to his hand, and his eyes widened when he saw the bruises and blood there. "Tomi, you're hurt!" he exclaimed, then slapped a hand over his mouth. People here did know that the twins were close, but Bill had never called his brother 'Tomi' in public. He ignored the other people's curious looks, shooting them glares, which immediately made them turn around and go back to whatever they had been doing before Bill's panicked exclamation.

He touched Tom's hand when he reached him, then grabbed his wrist and tugged him up into his dorm. When they were alone, the door closed, Bill brought Tom's hand up to his face, inspecting his knuckles. "What happened?"

Tom shook his head. "I punched Malfoy," he said, grinding his teeth. "Didn't expect it to hurt _me_ like this, but…"

"You punched Draco?" Bill asked, looking up at Tom in surprise, a small smile on his lips. "For me?"

Tom gave a shrug and looked down awkwardly. "Well, yeah. Of course for you. Had to remind him to stay away from you, right?"

Bill bit his lip, smiling to himself, then looked down at his brother's hand again. "Let me take care of this," Bill said, reaching for his wand and tapping the tip against Tom's knuckles lightly as he murmured a healing spell.

Tom hissed in surprise, letting out a strangled sound. Bill's eyes widened and he gasped, taking a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry! I… What's going on?"

"It's getting worse," Tom ground out through his teeth, covering his hurt hand with the other one in an attempt to make the sudden searing pain go away. "Fucking Listing! He must've forgotten to mention that trying to heal this with a spell does not only have no effect, but makes it worse!"

Bill stared at Tom in confusion. "I don't understand – I used a standard healing spell, so why…"

Tom heaved a sigh and sat down on Bill's bed, letting go of his hand and biting his lip hard when he realised that the bruises on his knuckles definitely looked worse than before.

"Georg suggested I use a spell when punching Malfoy," he managed after a moment. "I was wearing a ring with a spell on it that would make it impossible for Malfoy to heal his wounds by magic. I guess the spell must've not worked properly because I got hurt too, and now… we can't fix this with a spell, Bill. As you can see, magic makes it worse. Fuck, this hurts…"

Bill's eyes were wide. "Then what do we do?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. "How do we get you fixed up? You'll probably get an infection if we don't heal this as soon as possible, and… What do we _do_ , Tomi?"

Having grown up in a Pureblood household, the twins' bruises and injuries had always been healed by magic. It didn't occur to Bill or Tom that there even _was_ a way to fix something without magic. Since neither of them had taken Muggle Studies for more than a couple of years, they weren't aware that there were perfectly safe ways of healing wounds without the use of a single spell.

Georg might have mentioned it to Tom at some point, but Tom was too preoccupied to focus on anything but the pain in his hand right now.

Bill sat down next to Tom and held his hand, looking down at the bruises worriedly. Instinctively, he brought Tom's hand up to his mouth and kissed his bruised knuckles lightly; a soft brush of lips.

Tom's eyes widened. "Err… what are you doing?"

Bill shrugged, his cheeks flushing. "I don't know. I just... I was hoping it would help?" His blush darkened when Tom stared at him cluelessly.

Being Purebloods, they had also never heard of the expression 'kiss it better'.

Bill bit his lip, then leaned forward again, flicking his tongue out to carefully lap at the scratches on Tom's hand. Tom's mouth opened and a soft gasp escaped him, making Bill's cheeks heat up even more. "What?" he asked defensively, shrugging helplessly when he noticed Tom's expression. He didn't realise that Tom could be enjoying it and just thought that he was shocked about Bill's odd behaviour. Which was understandable. He was fucking _licking_ his brother's blood. What the hell was wrong with him?

Quickly, he tried to come up with an excuse. "Unicorn blood is good for you, and I just thought…"

He shrugged, sighing as he lowered Tom's hand to his lap. "Don't look at me that way."

Tom shook his head. "I just… Sorry, I just got a little…" He trailed off, licking his lips. He clenched his fist and moaned in pain. "Fuck, this hurts. Biiiiiill, do something," he whined, pouting. "How are we going to fix this? There has to be a way."

For a long moment, Bill sat there, staring at Tom's hand in distress. He hated it when Tom was hurting, and had always had a way to fix him. But now… He frowned thoughtfully, then looked up when he had an idea. "Granger," he said instantly, sitting up. "Granger knows more about magic than anyone else I know – not that I really know her, but… you know what I mean. And I hate to admit it, but maybe she'll know a spell that can fix you. A spell you can use when you're not supposed to use a spell? If that makes sense?"

Tom looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "I guess it's worth a try," he agreed, getting up. "Let's find Hermione."

***

"Granger! I need your help," Bill bellowed the moment they entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione bent over her books at a table by the fireplace. She looked up and put her quill down, looking at them curiously.

"Tom is hurt and we can't fix it," Bill explained hurriedly, almost thrusting Tom's fist into Hermione's face. She gave him a glare, then looked at Tom's hand.

"What did you do?" she asked accusingly, narrowing her eyes at Tom.

Tom sighed. "It doesn't matter now," he snapped, trying to ignore the sharp, throbbing pain in his knuckles. Nothing had ever hurt like this before and he wanted the pain gone as soon as possible. Hurriedly, he explained what had happened, and Hermione's brows shot up.

"You were in the Restricted Section?" she whispered, her voice sharp. "Tom, you know you're not supposed to-"

"Granger, _please_ ," Tom said impatiently, giving her an annoyed look. "It's humiliating enough that we have to ask you for help. I'm fucking _hurt_ and I'm not in the mood for a lecture, so if you do know a spell that can heal my hand, tell us now. If not…"

He swallowed hard, paling a little at the prospect of having to wait for days, maybe even weeks, before this pain went away on its own. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle that for more than a few minutes.

"There is no spell," she said, her features softening a little when she realised that Tom was in real pain. "You should've thought about this before using a forbidden curse on that ring. I mean, how stupid _are_ you? You shouldn't have punched Malfoy in the first place. Haven't you learned anything-"

"Granger!" Bill snapped impatiently; he was just as tense at Tom.

She sighed. "Fine," she said before a grin spread on her face. "I do know a way to fix this, though. Stay put. I'll be back in a minute."

She rose to her feet and made her way to the girls dorm, leaving a whining Tom and overly worried Bill behind. When she came back, she was carrying a small white suitcase with a red cross on it.

Tom looked at her in confusion. "How is that going to help us?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen two people who needed to take Muggle Studies more than the two of you, honestly," she huffed. Then she thrust the small package into Bill's hands. "It's called a first aid kit. I'm sorry, boys, but you'll have to heal this the Muggle way. Let me know if you need help with anything."

Both boys looked at the suitcase for a moment, then Tom shrugged and started making his way to Bill's dorm. Bill followed, then paused and turned around. "Hermione? Thank you."

A couple of minutes later, they were both sitting cross-legged on Bill's bed, and Bill was opening the "first aid kit", as Hermione had called it. His eyes widened curiously as he inspected the contents of it. "Bandages," he said, nodding. "That makes sense. Why didn't that occur to me?"

Tom nodded, licking his lips, and stared down at his hurt hand. He bit his lip hard, trying to breathe as the pain seemed to get worse by the minute.

How did the Muggles stand it? For the first time in his life, Tom actually pitied them for having to suffer through something like this without having magic to make their problems and pains go away.

"Apparently this will disinfect it," Bill said, holding up a small bottle. He frowned. "How does this work?"

He shook it, then turned it around in his hands before pointing the spray bottle at Tom's knuckles and pressing the button.

"OWW!" Tom howled, making Bill flinch and his eyes widen in panic.

"I'm sorry, Tomi! But it's supposed to help… Do you want me to get Hermione?"

The pain subsided a little and Tom shook his head. "No, it's all right. Fuck, I'm going to kill Listing. If he knew about this, he can write his will because-"

"It's okay, Tomi. I'll make it better, okay?" Bill interrupted him, clumsily using the small scissors to cut off a piece of bandage, biting the tip of his tongue in concentration as he started wrapping it around Tom's hand.

Tom watched him intently, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Usually, he was the one to take care of Bill, and it was nice to see that Bill worried about him just as much as he always worried about Bill. When his hand was bandaged, he bit his lip, giving his brother a little smile. "Thank you. It still hurts, though."

Bill nodded. "I have something that'll help, I think," he said, sliding off the bed and going into the bathroom for a moment. Then he came back with a glass of water. "Apparently these help against the pain. You need to swallow it with some water."

He handed Tom a small white pill, and Tom eyed it sceptically, but then took it anyway.

While Bill put the first aid kit aside, Tom kicked off his shoes and got comfortable on Bill's bed, smiling a little when Bill snuggled into him. "Does it still hurt?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah," he murmured. "But it's getting better."

He paused, then looked up at Bill. "Thank you."

Bill let out a relieved sigh, then gave Tom a brilliant smile. "You're welcome. You know, if I don't make it in the Wizarding world for some reason, I could totally be a Muggle healer."

Tom laughed. "You could be. But I'd rather have you as my own personal healer. I don't like you touching other people."

He blushed when he realised what he'd just implied, and looked down at his bandaged hand in embarrassment.

"Oh," Bill murmured, then gently brushed his fingers over Tom's bandage.

"Nice haircut, by the way," Tom said then, desperate to change the subject. "On Malfoy, I mean. Your work, I assume."

A smirk appeared on Bill's lips and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Naturally. You like it?"

Tom laughed. "Yeah. I assume he's not going to want to run around with that mullet forever, so he'll have to buzz it all off. Unless he knows someone who can make his hair grow back faster and who can give him a decent cut."

Bill snickered. "You should've seen his face. He almost cursed me back, too. If Blaise hadn't rescued me, he might have disfigured me."

He looked a little worried at that prospect, and Tom touched his face. "You'd always be beautiful to me, Billi."

Bill stared back into his eyes, and Tom's breath hitched in his throat, and Tom could feel his own cheeks heating up again while Bill's did the same. He wondered if it was the painkiller that had made it seemingly impossible for him to shut up. Stupid Muggle medicine.

But at least his hand wasn't hurting anymore.

The tension between them grew, and Tom found himself looking at Bill's full lips, wondering if Bill would freak out if he just…

But no. Bill wanted to forget that anything had happened between them, so Tom had to accept that. No kisses, no inappropriate touches… Nothing had or would ever happen between them.

He took a breath. "Stay with me?" he asked in a small voice, meeting Bill's eyes again.

Bill's tongue slid out to wet his lips and he nodded, sliding his arms around Tom and pulling him closer. "Of course," he murmured, burying his face in Tom's neck while Tom wondered if anything would ever feel more _right_ and perfect than this.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom snuggled into the warm body in front of him, smiling when he recognised his brother's scent and realised immediately that it had to be Bill he was spooning. His body was curled around Bill's, his nose buried in his peach-scented hair, and at that moment, nothing had ever felt more perfect to Tom. Still half-asleep, he snuggled into Bill, nuzzling the back of his neck gently.

He stayed like that for a while, just enjoying his brother's presence, until he heard the other guys in his dorm wake up and get ready for classes. Tom sighed heavily and reached for his watch, rolling his eyes when he realised that it was indeed time to get ready.

Glancing over at Bill, he decided it was probably _also_ time to wake his brother up; Bill tended to need a little longer in the morning than normal boys. And normal _girls_ , actually.

"Bill. Billi, wake up," he whispered into his ear, rubbing his arm gently, shaking him a little.

"Mmmmhnnnghmmmmm," was the only response he got.

Tom raised a brow and laughed. "Come on, Bill, we have to get up."

"Donwanna," Bill murmured, burying his face in the pillow and sighing heavily.

Tom rolled onto his back, his face turned to Bill. "So you want to skip school today and stay in bed all day?" he offered when he was pretty sure that Bill was falling back asleep.

At that, Bill lifted his head and gave him a sleepy grin. "Yep."

Tom snorted and rolled back onto his side, pulling the sheets up over his shoulder. "Okay."

Bill raised a brow, eyeing him. "No protests? Wow."

Tom shrugged. "I'd rather spend the day in bed with you."

That admission made Bill give him a sweet smile, which Tom returned warmly. He brushed Bill's tousled hair out of his face and moved closer to him again, seeking his brother's warmth.

The dorm emptied out after a few minutes, and Tom was grateful that Georg didn't make him get up. He tucked Bill's head under his chin, smiling when Bill wrapped his arms around his middle, and a couple of minutes later, they'd both fallen back asleep.

***

"Look at them," Bill said, nodding over at Georg and Gustav who were supposedly doing their homework. They seemed to have gotten a little distracted though, and were now exchanging sweet kisses and puppy looks.

After spending most of the morning asleep in bed, Bill and Tom had gotten dressed and gone down to the kitchens, bribing the house elves into making a picnic for them. They both knew that having lunch outside might be a little risky, considering Georg had probably covered for them by telling the teachers they were sick, but neither of them cared. They liked to live dangerously.

Being in bed together, with both of them trying to ignore their growing feelings for each other had turned out to be more than a little awkward. Tom had kept looking at Bill with that expression that lately always tended to make Bill's stomach flip and flutter, and confused him to no end. Then, Bill had tried to distract himself – and Tom – with some small talk, which had turned out to be even more awkward, because for some reason, they always ended up getting back to the topic of sex.

Which naturally reminded them of their little encounter in the girls' bathroom, which, in turn, forced them to think about their feelings for each other, which was a subject Bill was trying to avoid for as long as he could. Tom hadn't pushed him, but Bill knew he couldn't put it off forever. But for now, he was perfectly happy living in denial.

Eventually, Bill had suggested food, and Tom had agreed right away.

Now they were sitting against a tree near the lake, watching their friends make out and stare at each other dreamily. If they were any other couple and they didn't look so sweet and in love, Bill would vomit.

"They can't keep their hands off each other, can they?"

"Nope," Tom said, eyeing them as well, an odd look on his face. Bill wondered if he was imagining things, or if Tom really did look a little envious for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked curiously, and Tom shrugged.

"Sure. Just..." He shook his head. "I'm fine," he added before looking back at Georg and Gustav.

Bill watched his brother's face thoughtfully before looking back at the couple a few feet away from them. He leaned back, popped a grape into his mouth, and thought.

If he was entirely honest with himself, he had to admit that he did envy Georg and Gustav for being able to display their feelings for each other so openly. No one watching them could ever doubt the love between them or the fact that they were clearly meant to be together.

In the past weeks, even before the thing with Tom had happened, Bill had found himself thinking about love rather frequently. Before that, he'd never given it much consideration; had always thought it wasn't something he would ever get – or want – to experience. Love was for Hufflepuffs, Bill had thought, and had focused on the art of sex and seduction.

But now, he realised that he actually did want what Georg and Gustav had. He wanted someone to look at him that way, to be so in love with him that they couldn't think about anything else. And if he allowed himself to follow this thought further, he had to admit that he could only imagine Tom being that person. Blaise was a close second, but Bill had known from the start that Blaise wasn't and never would be romantically interested in him. They were friends with benefits, and that was it.

"Do you ever wonder," Bill started, then trailed off, biting his bottom lip.

He could feel Tom's curious eyes on him, and debated changing the subject for a brief moment, but then shook his head and gave a weak shrug. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to make love?" he asked softly, and Tom's eyebrows shot up as he pushed himself up a little. Bill felt his cheeks heat up, wondering why he was bringing this up. "You know, not just have sex or fuck," he continued. "But make love."

Tom was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I know what you mean," he said softly, glancing back at their friends who were now in full make-out session under their little tree. "And I do, yeah. I wonder what it's like. I've never really cared about any of the girls I've slept with, but I do wonder what it's like to sleep with someone I'm in love with. Someone who actually means something to me."

Bill nibbled his bottom lip thoughtfully, then stared down at his feet. "I want to know what it's like," he murmured. "I want to know what it's like to be with someone who actually cares about me, not just finds me attractive."

He could feel Tom's eyes on him, and wished he'd never started talking about this in the first place. He'd once again managed to make them talk about sex and love, even though he was nowhere near ready to completely face the connection between them; a connection that was even stronger than their twin bond.

"Wanna make love to me?"

Bill's head shot up and he stared at Tom.

Tom's cheeks flushed a little but he kept his eyes locked with Bill's, making it impossible for him to look away. Bill swallowed hard, knowing he had to have imagined it. Tom hadn't really said that, had he? He must've misunderstood him.

His heart picked up its pace as they kept staring at each other, and Bill opened his mouth even though he wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you want to make love with me?" Tom asked again, and this time, Bill _was_ sure that he'd heard his brother correctly. But why was Tom asking him that? If this was his idea of a joke, he had to work on his humour.

Bill finally broke the eye contact and frowned. "Tom, you can't-"

"Just answer the question." Tom's voice was soft, his tone firm but patient.

Bill swallowed hard, his fingers tightening around a patch of grass. He did want it. He wanted it more than anything. He licked his lips nervously, then glanced up at his brother again, looking at him through his lashes.

"Yes," he whispered, his cheeks colouring. "Make me feel loved."

Tom's frown softened and he leaned forward, his face dangerously close. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, drawing Bill's eyes to them immediately. Bill took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning forward a little as well…

Then he pulled back abruptly. "Not here!" he almost screeched, and Tom blinked as he looked around, seemingly only now remembering that they were outside where just about anyone could see them.

"Oh. Right," he murmured, looking awkward for a second before giving Bill a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

He licked his lips. "Let's go inside then."

Bill watched Tom get up and stuff the food back into the basket while Bill hesitated.

When Tom was done, he looked at him expectantly, holding out his hand to help him up. "So… are you coming?"

Bill looked up at his hand, his heart pounding in his chest.

Was he coming? Was this a good idea? Wouldn't this potentially make things even more awkward between them and ruin any chance for them to get back to normal and just keep being brothers?

But did he even _want_ to go back to being brothers? At least, this would tell them all they needed to know. If it did feel as magical as Bill expected it to, they would know that their feelings for each other had definitely changed and that there was no point in ignoring them any longer. Then they could explore this together and wouldn't need to have sex with random people anymore; they could only have each other. Which was really the only thing Bill wanted. Tom had always been the only thing he'd needed, and if this worked out, he wouldn't have to rely on other people anymore. He would just have his Tomi.

Bill took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "I'm coming."

He slid his hand into Tom's, their fingers tightening around each other as they made their way back into the castle.

To make love.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom hadn't been this nervous for years, maybe not ever. But since he'd never made love to his brother before, his nervousness wasn't really surprising.

He didn't feel guilty or like he was doing something wrong; it wasn't that at all. The only thing that did make him nervous was the fact that this was new territory for him. He'd never had sex with a boy before, _and_ he'd never made love before. What if he sucked at it? What if he couldn't perform?

His eyes widened a little when that thought occurred to him and he suppressed that idea immediately. The more he thought about it, the more likely it probably was that something terrible like that would actually happen.

On top of all that, he was going to be with Bill, and while he couldn't imagine anything more perfect, he was terrified of hurting his brother. He knew that Bill was experienced when it came to sex, so technically, there shouldn't be a problem. But he still couldn't seem to make himself relax.

Bill's hand closed around his wrist and Tom managed to take a deep, calming breath. Bill's touch reassured him instantly, and he knew that somehow, everything would work out.

The way to the Gryffindor boys' dorm seemed endless, but eventually, they arrived there, and Tom closed and locked the door before turning around to face Bill.

They looked at each other, and Tom tongued his lip ring. "So, uh…," he started, but fell silent when Bill closed the distance between them, standing right in front of him. He looked into the other boy's eyes and gave him a weak smile, which Bill returned. Bill's bottom lip was trembling a little, and the fact that Bill was clearly just as nervous as he was, made Tom feel a little better.

His hands found Bill's hips, pulling him flush against him. A startled gasp escaped Bill's lips and Tom smiled. Then he brushed Bill's long hair out of his face and cupped his cheek, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked down at Bill's lips. Bill's full, pink, perfect lips that he'd been longing to kiss for what felt like forever.

He brushed his thumb over Bill's bottom lip, then blinked when the tip of Bill's tongue darted out, rubbing against his fingertip lightly; a sensation that sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. He couldn't hold back a moan, and slid his hand around the back of Bill's neck, cupping it firmly as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Bill's.

His heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, he was completely breathless. They'd sometimes exchanged soft little pecks on the lips when they were younger, but this was different; so much more intense than anything they'd ever shared before. Tom parted his lips, kissing Bill more fully while Bill seemed to melt into his embrace, his arms wrapping around Tom's neck.

Tom let his lips linger on Bill's for a long moment while his brain processed everything he was feeling, then deepened the kiss slowly. His stomach fluttered when Bill's tongue brushed his own, and he slid his arms back around Bill's slim waist, his hand moving up the other boy's back possessively.

Kissing Bill was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was new, exciting, arousing, not to mention more emotional than any kiss Tom had ever experienced in his life – and there had been many kisses. He'd never felt anything more… fulfilling.

The kiss grew in passion and heat, and soon, Tom had to make himself draw back a little in order to breathe. He was reluctant to open his eyes, afraid he'd break the spell between them, but when he finally did, Bill was looking back at him with an expression similar to his; a look of complete adoration.

A quick smile went over Tom's lips before he guided Bill to his bed. When they reached it, he pushed Bill's shirt up, tugging it off him and biting his lip as he took in his brother's body. He brushed his fingers over Bill's slim form, absently counting his ribs and thinking that he really had to feed him a little more. But while Bill was skinny, he was also the most beautiful human being Tom had ever seen.

He was perfection.

He flicked his thumb over one of Bill's nipples, watching Bill's face and smiling when his eyes fluttered and a soft moan escaped his parted lips. Leaning forward, he started kissing Bill's neck, tasting his brother's skin and shivering when he felt Bill's warm breath against his shoulder.

"So good," Bill whispered, hands slipping up under Tom's shirt and moving up his back. Long nails raked down it a moment later and Tom couldn't suppress a surprised moan. He pressed his lips against Bill's jaw, sucking, biting, licking, needing to mark Bill's skin in some way. He wanted everyone to know that Bill was no longer available to every male student of Hogwarts, but that he belonged to him; only him.

"Tomiii," Bill murmured, nails digging into Tom's back while his body arched against Tom's, pressing them together and letting Tom feel the bulge in his pants. Tom's hips bucked forward and he finally let go of Bill's neck in order to continue undressing him.

He licked his lips when he stared at Bill; eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed, hair messy, lips red and swollen. "God, look at you," Tom murmured, swallowing hard when a huge surge of love for his brother washed over him. He stroked Bill's sides gently, giving him a little smile.

Bill smiled back. "You have way too many clothes on, you know that?"

Tom grinned. "So do you."

"I'm half-naked!" Bill protested, and Tom smirked as he unbuttoned Bill's pants.

"Not naked enough for my taste," he murmured, pulling down the zipper and biting his lip when he tugged down Bill's pants. Apparently his little brother no longer believed in wearing underwear, because Tom immediately came face-to-face with Bill's very prominent erection.

He licked his lips and brushed his fingertips over it, making Bill shiver and sigh. Even though he desperately wanted to touch Bill, the urgent look on Bill's face told him that Bill wanted him naked, too. He tugged off his shirt, then dropped his pants, then made to pull his boxers down as well, but Bill's stopped him.

"Wait!"

Tom looked at him questioningly, and Bill blushed. "There's just something I'd like to do."

Tom's brow rose in curiosity and he let go of the waistband of his boxers. "All right," he said, watching Bill.

He blinked when he was suddenly pushed down on the bed, and grinned, expecting Bill to pounce him. But Bill didn't get on the bed. Lifting his head, Tom spotted Bill kneeling at the edge of the bed, and his eyes widened when he realised what Bill was about to do.

"Oh god…"

The corners of Bill's mouth hitched up and he wiggled his brows. "You can call me Bill."

"Smart-ass."

"I know."

Bill grinned and slowly moved his fingers up Tom's thighs, making him shiver. Then he leaned over him and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses against his stomach.

"Fuck," Tom muttered, wondering if anything even _could_ feel better than Bill's lips. He didn't think so. He closed his eyes and slid his hand into Bill's hair, tangling his fingers in the long, messy strands and toying with one of his brother's dreads. He bit his lip, then gasped when Bill's mouth moved lower, mouthing his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. "Bill…"

Long, thin fingers hooked under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and freeing his already-leaking cock. Tom was perfectly comfortable just lying there, eyes closed, enjoying; but at the same time, he knew he needed to watch this to really believe that it was happening. Part of him still couldn't fathom the fact that this was really Bill who was touching and kissing him, and he wanted to see Bill's face when he did this to him.

Their eyes met and another shiver ran down Tom's spine at the look on Bill's face; it was one he'd never seen on his brother's face before – or at least not directed at him. Bill was staring up at him through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips seductively, one eyebrow arching just a little as he leaned forward and licked a trail up the underside of Tom's cock. Tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned, his hips arching up of their own accord.

Bill's long, elegant fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking him slowly while he wrapped those lips around the head of it, sucking it further into his mouth.

"Fuck," Tom hissed, throwing his head back as Bill's head started bobbing up and down on his cock, his mouth moving back and forth, lips tightening around him. "Oh god, Bill, you're…"

Bill made an appreciative noise, moaning softly around Tom's cock as he continued to nip, lick, tongue and even _bite_ it. No one had dared to bite him before, but Bill was doing it so carefully that it didn't hurt even a little.

Soon, Tom was fisting the bed sheets, his chest rising and falling quickly as his arousal grew with every passing second. He knew he would be lost if Bill didn't stop soon, and as if on cue, Bill slid his mouth off Tom's cock with a wet 'pop'.

"You look like you enjoyed that," he said conversationally while Tom just stared down at him, his cock harder than ever.

"You are incredible, Bill," Tom whispered, panting slightly. He tried not to think about the reason _why_ Bill was so good at this. Tom's was by far not the first cock he'd had in his mouth, and if Tom did allow himself to consider this further, he would get terribly jealous at the idea of anyone else being in this position with his little brother.

But then Bill crawled on top of him, lowering himself onto him and pressing every inch of their naked bodies together, and the only thing that mattered was that they were here now, together, and that they were going to share something they'd never shared with anyone. In a way, it was almost as if they were both about to lose their virginity all over again.

Tom's cupped Bill's ass, squeezing those two perfect little handfuls appreciatively. "Are you ready?" he whispered, looking up to meet Bill's eyes. He parted Bill's ass cheeks a little, sliding a finger between them and brushing it over Bill's puckered hole.

Bill shivered, his eyes closing for a few seconds while he clenched around Tom's fingertip.

"Yes," he murmured, his voice breathy. "Yes, Tomi. I'm more than ready. Need you."

Those words meant more to Tom than he could ever express, and he gave Bill a little smile before flipping him over. He slid a hand under Bill's lower back, then lifted him up easily and moved him so his head was resting against the pillows. He looked down at Bill, that jet-black hair spread out on the pillow, and his heart skipped another beat as he was once again overwhelmed by the other boy's beauty.

"Tom," Bill murmured, nudging him gently and reminding him that he had something to do.

Tom nodded and reached for his wand, conjuring some lube. When he turned back to face Bill, his breath hitched in his throat. Bill's legs were spread wide and invitingly, hand wrapped around his cock. "Do you want to prepare me or do you want me to do it?"

Bill looked at him, raising an eyebrow suggestively, then slid one of those long fingers into his mouth and sucked on it, and a moment later, said finger was circling his incredibly tight-looking hole. Bill caught his bottom lip between his teeth and let out a strangled moan, eyes drifting shut for a couple of seconds before he stared back up at Tom. "It's up to you."

Tom was speechless. He couldn't decide whether to look at Bill's face or at the finger still stroking his cleft. It took a while for him to get his brain to work again, but when it did, he knew. "I want to watch you do it," he admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "I want to do it, too, but I think for today… I'd like to watch you do it."

A smirk played over Bill's lips. "I thought you might like that," he said softly, then dipped two fingers into the small pot of lube Tom was still holding, and moved his fingers back down between his legs. He circled his opening for a moment, then slowly slid two fingers inside, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth opening as the fingers disappeared inside of him.

Tom's mouth was hanging open as well, his eyes wide. He'd never thought he could ever be attracted to a boy – and he wasn't, really – but as usual, the normal rules didn't seem to apply to Bill.

 _Perfection,_ his brain supplied, and Tom had to agree. Bill just _was_.

He watched Bill move his fingers in and out slowly, then faster, twisting and scissoring them as he prepared himself while Tom wondered if he would even fit in there. It seemed impossible, but at the same time, he kind of knew that he would fit perfectly. They connected on every other level, and he was sure that their bodies wouldn't disappoint them.

Soon, the show was over and Bill pulled out his fingers, wiping the excessive lube on the bed sheets. He opened his legs even more, looking up at Tom with a pleading expression. "Need you now."

Tom didn't have to be told twice and moved to lay down on top of Bill, his cock nudging his brother's slick entrance. He leaned forward to catch Bill's lips in a long, slow kiss as he rubbed the length of his erection against Bill's crack.

When the kiss broke, they were both shaking with want and need, and Tom didn't want to let them wait any longer. He dipped his fingers in the lube, then reached down, giving his cock a couple of firm strokes, slicking himself. Then he took hold of it and positioned it, breathing light kisses over Bill's neck, collarbone and shoulder.

When Bill gripped his back, urging him on, Tom locked their eyes, and pushed in slowly.

Bill's eyes fluttered, then closed, a long moan escaping his lips when Tom pushed in slowly but steadily. Tight heat engulfed him and he had to bite his lip in concentration to keep himself from coming right then and there. He had never experienced anything he could compare with the tightness of Bill's body.

He sucked in a deep breath, then released it slowly and looked down at Bill, recognising his expression. Their bodies fit together perfectly, just like he'd thought they would, and he felt complete in a way he never had before. He could tell that Bill felt the same way; everything in his expression gave him away.

Tom reached for Bill's hands, lacing their fingers and pinning his hands to the bed above Bill's head as he leaned forward and kissed him again, tongues tangling as Tom began to move slowly. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Bill's body clenching around his own, gripping him even tighter than before as if holding onto him and trying to prevent him from leaving.

As if.

Tom kissed Bill's chin, licking a trail down his throat and dipping his tongue into the hollow between Bill's collarbones. He squeezed his hand as he sped up his moves, smiling when Bill's soft, then louder moans filled the damp air around them.

"Ahh… oh god, Tom… Tomiiiihhhh… harder. Harder, please…"

But Tom refused to fuck Bill any harder. This wasn't supposed to be hard and fast. In Tom's world, making love was slow and gentle and intense. And he intended to make sure it was that way for both of them.

He let go of Bill's hands and touched his sides, sliding his hands down and under Bill's thighs, lifting them up. He wrapped them around his waist, making sure their bodies were firmly locked together as he resumed his slow, deep thrusts, enjoying the low, breathy moans Bill let out whenever he pushed in.

Bill stared up at him, his eyes widening whenever Tom hit that spot inside of him that made him tense up with pleasure. He whimpered, his nails once again digging into Tom's back as he arched up, meeting Tom's thrusts with his hips.

"I love you," Bill whispered, staring up at Tom with intent eyes, and Tom froze a little. He knew it wasn't a simple brotherly 'I love you' like he'd heard many times before. This was the 'I love you' he'd been thinking about constantly ever since the Polyjuice Incident.

Before Tom could say anything, Bill let out another breathy mewl, then continued to chant, "I love you, I love you, I love you, ohhh, I love you," over and over again.

Spurred on, Tom sped up his moves a little, pounding into Bill until he could feel Bill's body tighten around his cock. One more thrust was all it took before Bill nearly arched off the bed, his whole body trembling before he coated his stomach and chest with his release. Tom's moan caught in his throat and he followed Bill over the edge only mere seconds later, locking his hips with Bill's as his own orgasm washed over him and he spilled his seed inside Bill.

"Fuck," he breathed, collapsing on top of Bill, knowing Bill would hate it if he pulled out just as much as Tom would hate it. He wanted to stay inside of Bill for as long as he could.

He came down from his orgasm slowly, trying to catch his breath while Bill's fingers toyed with the loose ends of his braids.

After a while, he lifted his head, and responded to Bill's prior statement. "I love you too, Billi," he whispered, brushing a kiss over Bill's chin. "More than anything."

The smile that lit up Bill's face warmed Tom's heart, and he returned it as he leaned forward to capture Bill's lips in another slow, gentle kiss.

Both of them fell into it, lost themselves in the kiss so much that they didn't even hear the lock turn and the door open.

What they _did_ hear, however, was a loud bang and a shocked, "Oh fuck – sorry!"

Tom snorted as he broke the kiss and looked up to where Georg was jumping up and down, holding his foot since he'd apparently bumped into something. Tom raised a brow and watched his friend in amusement.

Georg's face was pale and he shook his head apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" He trailed off, then his eyes widened. " _Bill?!_ "

Bill grinned. "Who did you expect?"

Georg ignored his question and just stared at them, stunned. "But… but you're brothers!"

Bill pushed himself up and shrugged. "Brother, lover… whatever. It's all the same anyway, isn't it?"

He smirked as he pulled Tom close and both of them proceeded to ignore a very stunned, though not disgusted, Georg in favour of long, deep kisses and sweet, sweet love.


End file.
